Oh Death
by Obscurefighter
Summary: 13 Freunde treffen sich um zu feiern. Am Ende verschwinden die Schwestern Beth und Hannah Washington spurlos. Ein Jahr später finden sich die übrigen Freunde wieder zusammen. Doch jemand treibt ein makaberes Spiel mit ihnen. Wer überlebt bis zum Morgengrauen? Als Verstärkung zur allgemein bekannten Gruppe füge ich drei OC's dazu. Alles weitere in der Story. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.
1. Erzähl uns was geschah

**Author's Note:** Ich habe mich lange dagegen gewehrt, aber jetzt ist es passiert. Ich präsentiere meine kleine Until Dawn Fan Fiktion. Viel gibt es dazu nicht zu sagen.

Neben den bekannten Charakteren werden 3 von mir entwickelte OC's vorkommen. Genauere Beschreibungen zu den dreien werde ich nicht abliefern, macht euch im Laufe der Geschichte einfach ein kleines Bild (oder großes) Bild von ihnen. Zwei junge Herren und eine Dame schließen sich der Gruppe an, so viel sei gesagt. Bei den Pairings werde ich mich versuchen an die vom Spiel vorgegebenen Sachen zu halten, bin aber auch offen für neue Ideen. Ebenso was die Tode angeht. Zwar habe ich ein paar im Kopf, jedoch, naja, mal schauen, was die Zukunft beim Schreiben so bringt.  
Also, wenn ihr eine Idee oder einen Wunsch habt, wer zusammenkommen oder von mir über den Jordan geschickt werden soll, immer raus damit.

 **Rating:** Aufgrund von Blut und Schimpfworten habe ich die Story mit einem T bewertet.

 **Disclaimer:** Mehr gehört weder die Marke Until Dawn, noch die dazu gehörenden Charaktere. Nur die Rechte meiner drei OC's liegen bei mir.

 **Erzähl uns was geschah**

"Sir"

Der junge Mann reagierte nicht auf die Ansprache. Er starrte auf seine Hände und konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung. Die Hände hatte er zusammengefaltet, kratzte mit einem Daumennagel über den anderen. Die Knöchel hoben sich blass vom Rest der Haut ab. Der kleine Finger seiner rechten Hand lag in einer Kuhle des alten Holztisches, vor dem er saß. Mit den Knien stieß er immer wieder nervös gegen die untere Seite des Tisches.

"Sir", durchschnitt die kräftige Frauenstimme wieder die Stille.

"Habe Sie schon beim ersten Mal gehört", murmelte der junge Mann und schaute von seinen Händen auf.

Seine Augen wanderten über den Rand seiner Brille, die leicht nach vorne gerutscht war. Schon sah er die Welt um sich herum, die Polizistin vor sich ganz besonders, stark verschwommen. Langsam löste er die rechte Hand und schob sich die Brille mit einem Finger wieder so weit nach oben, bis sie an seinen Nasenrücken stieß. Er beobachtete die Polizistin schweigend, während sie sich ihm gegenüber hinsetzte. Kurz glitt sein Blick auf die Mappe in ihrer Hand, wanderte dann jedoch schnell wieder zu ihrem Gesicht. Sie war relativ jung. In jeder anderen Situation hätte er noch das Wort hübsch angehängt, aber das wollte er im Moment ganz und gar nicht.

"Ihr Freund hat gesagt, sie beide hätten Josh Washington geschlagen", meinte die Polizistin in einem ruhigen Ton.

Der junge Man musste grinsen. Er nickte nur und zeigte die Zähne.

"Er hatte es verdient", knurrte er. "Er hat sie verletzt. Er hat sie geschlagen, verdammt!"

"Wen hat er geschlagen?"

"Die Mädchen!"

Wieder starrte er auf seine Hände, unfähig weiter zu reden. Er versuchte die Schreie auszublenden, das fast schon manische Lachen seines ehemaligen Freundes. Langsam hob er die Arme, zog sich seine Mütze vom Kopf und vergrub die Finger in seinen Haaren, spürte wie die Fingernägel an seiner Kopfhaut kratzten. Die Augen hielt er fast schon krampfhaft zugepresst. Neben den üblichen Punkten tauchten jetzt auch Bilder auf. Verzerrte Gesichter, wild tanzend. Manche blutig, andere entstellt. Dazu dieses Lachen in seinem Kopf. Und dieses Schreien. Dieses bestialische Schreien tief in seinem Kopf.

Vor ihm raschelte Papier. Das Geräusch drang dumpf durch das Wirrwarr in seinem Kopf. Ein Stuhl knarschte.

"Erzählen Sie mir von dem Fremden."

Der junge Mann antwortete nicht sofort. Langsam öffnete er wieder die Augen und starrte auf den alten, etwas verdreckten Tisch.

"Der Fremde", wiederholte er leise.

Wieder musste er grinsen. Er schüttelte den Kopf ohne aufzuschauen.

"Fragen Sie wen anders, nicht mich."

"Sie fühlten sich von dem Fremden verfolgt, richtig? Sie und ihre Freunde", fuhr die Polizistin fort.

Der junge Mann schaute wieder auf. Die Polizistin saß vor ihm, die Hände auf der Mappe liegend.

"Am Anfang", erklärte er leise. "Aber dann… er hat uns gerettet, wissen Sie."

"Sie und…"

"Uns alle. Wenn er uns nicht… wir waren dumm, blind, naiv. Wir dachten, Josh wäre es gewesen. Josh hätte Jess und… Matt und…"

Wieder verstummte er und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Warum zwangen sie ihn dazu? Er wollte nicht darüber reden. Mit jedem Wort erinnerte er sich daran.

"Wo sind die anderen?", stellte er schließlich die erste Frage im gesamten Gespräch.

"Sie unterhalten sich mit meinen Kollegen", erklärte die Polizistin.

"Ich muss… ich will mit ihnen reden. Mit jedem von ihnen. Geht es ihnen gut? Ich muss sie sehen!"

Die Polizistin antwortete nicht, sonder kramte in ihrer Hosentasche herum. Sie holte eine Schachtel Zigaretten heraus, riss die Folie ab und legte die Schachtel zwischen sich und dem jungen Mannauf den Tisch.

"Rauche Sie?"

"Nein", antwortete ihr Gegenüber, zog die Schachtel an sich heran und nahm eine Zigarette heraus. Diese steckte er in seinen Mund. Die Polizistin schob ihm ein Feuerzeug über den Tisch, mit dem er die Zigarette ansteckte. Tief inhalierte er den ersten Zug. Es kratzte in seiner Lunge. Er musste husten. Ein kleines bisschen. Er pustete den Rauch zur Seite und starrte danach ein paar Sekunden einfach nur in die Leere.

"Gehen Sie nicht in die Minen", murmelte er schließlich.

Langsam wandte er sich wieder zu der Polizistin um. Sie schaute ihn fragend an. Ein Rascheln erklang, als sie die Mappe öffnete. Sie legte ein paar Blätter zur Seite. Der junge Mann erkannte in den oberen Ecke die Gesichter seiner Freunde. Alle sahen müde und erschöpft aus, Verletzungen drangen deutlich aus der blassen Haut hervor. Schließlich hielt die Polizistin inne und schaute auf ein Blatt.

"Aber Ihre Freundin Sam sagte, wir sollen dort nachsehen."

"Scheiß egal!", bellte der junge Mann und ließ die flache Hand auf den Tisch krachen. "Tun Sie es nicht! Sprengen Sie die Minen! Sperren Sie den Berg! Niemand darf dort hinauf! Niemand, hören Sie!"

Durch sein Brüllen war die Zigarette aus seinem Mund gefallen. Glimmend lag sie auf dem Tisch, der Qualm stieg in sein Gesicht. Es war ihm egal, er hatte seinen Blick fast schon manisch auf die Polizisten fixiert. Sein Herz raste, das Blut schoss durch seinen Körper wie Autos auf einer Schnellstraße. Seine breiten Schultern hoben und senkten sich bei jedem Atemzug. Beton ruhig, als wolle sie ihn nicht weiter aufregen, griff die Polizistin nach seiner Zigarette und drückte sie im Aschenbecher aus.

"Warum nicht?"

Langsam setzte sich der junge Mann wieder. Er hatte sich, ohne es zu merken, leicht erhoben. Der Stuhl knarschte unter seinem Gewicht. Der junge Mann lachte. Ja, er lachte. Er lachte, weil er es so albern fand, so absurd. Sein Lachen wurde immer lauter. Dann verstummte er mit einem Mal. Er fixierte wieder die Polizistin, weiterhin grinsend.

"Das würden Sie mir nicht glauben, Officer."


	2. Es war nur ein Scherz

**Author's Note:** Kurzer Prolog, also gleich das erste Kapitel hinterher. Es gibt einen kurzen Abstecher zu der Party bevor der Streich losging und meine drei Neuen sind mitten drin. Mehr gibt es nicht zu sagen, ich sage nur: Viel Spaß.

 **Rating:** Aufgrund von Blut und Schimpfworten habe ich die Story mit einem T bewertet.

 **Disclaimer:** Mir gehört weder die Marke Until Dawn, noch die dazu gehörenden Charaktere. Nur die Rechte meiner drei OC's liegen bei mir.

 **Es war nur ein Scherz**

Ganz langsam schloss Maya die Tür zur Küche hinter sich. Es war stockdunkel in dem Raum. Jemand schnarchte auf, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Maya zuckte zusammen, atmete aber erleichtert auf, als mehr Reaktionen ausblieben. Trotz der Stille, trotz der Dunkelheit, glaubte sie noch genau die Stimmen zu hören, die hier noch vor einiger Zeit erklungen waren.

"Ex! Ex! Ex! Ex!"

Die lauten Anfeuerungsrufe trieben die beiden Kontrahenten an. Schneller und schneller leerten sich die Flaschen. Ruckartig ließ Conner seine leere Bieflasche auf die Theke knallen, sprang von seinem Barhocker auf und riss triumphierend die Arme in die Höhe.

"Buja! Nimm das, Loser!"

Chris, der ihm gegenüber saß, setzte die Flasche ab und blickte etwas enttäuscht auf den Rest seines Bieres am Flaschenboden. Die Zuschauer dieses Wetttrinkens begann zu jolen und zu brüllen. Wer hatte, riss seine Flasche oder sein Glas in die Höhe. Conner vollführte einen leicht wankenden Siegestanz, während Chris nur den Kopf schüttelte. Mit dem Flaschenhals deutete er auf den Sieger des Wetttrinkens.

"Du kämpfst unfair", beschwerte er sich leicht lallend.

"Die Leber wächst mit ihren Aufgaben", antwortete Conner breit grinsend.

Josh, der genau wie die anderen alles beobachtete, trat zwischen seine besten Freunde und hielt jedem einen Shot entgegen.

"Hier. Vertragt euch, Bro's."

Besorgt sah Maya dabei zu, wie beide Teenager mit überkreuzten Armen, wie beim Bruderschaft trinken, die Shots kippten. Sie klopften mit den leeren Gläsern auf die Theke und stimmten in das laute Gejole ihrer Freunde mit ein. Maya gefiel das gar nicht. Jemand schlug ihr mit Wucht zwischen die Schulterblätter. Erschrocken stolperte sie einen Schritt nach vorne, ehe sie sich umwandte. Breit grinsend stand Mike hinter ihr.

"Sieht aus, als bräuchte da jemand Nachschub. Dein Pegel ist noch viel zu niedrig, meine Hübsche."

Sein Grinsen war alles andere als aufmunternd. Er hielt ihr eine weitere Flasche Bier hin. Maya hob die Flasche, die sie in der Hand hielt, und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Hab noch, danke", meinte sie nur.

"Ist das immer noch deine erste Flasche?"

Mikes Frage klang ungläubig, also entschied sich Maya nicht zu antworten. Stattdessen nahm sie einen Schluck, einen ganz kleinen.

"Ist deine Freundin nicht eifersüchtig, wenn du hier mit mir redest?", fragte sie neckend.

Mike schaute etwas verwirrt.

"Freundin? Meinst du Em?"

"Wen denn sonst, du Genie."

Maya seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. Wenn ihr Zwillingsbruder Nick und Mike nicht so dicke Freunde wären, würde sie wahrscheinlich kein Wort mit ihm wechseln. Wahrscheinlich. Mike grinste nur und lehnte sich an die Säule neben ihm. Entweder um cool zu wirken oder weil er sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte.

"Keine Angst vor Emily, Hunde die bellen, die… ähh Dings"

Er hielt inne, scheinbar war ihm der Satz entfallen. Jetzt musste Maya lachen.

"Beißen nicht, Mike. Hunde, die bellen, beißen nicht."

"Genau."

Mike nickte nur und grinste wieder breit. Sein Blick glitt zu der Dreiergruppe Chris, Conner und Josh. Die hatten die Köpfe zusammgesteckt und lachte gerade über einen Witz. Mit Sorge sah Maya, dass Chris so aussah, als würde er von seinem Hocker fallen. Schließlich schwang sich Mike von der Säule weg und beugte sich nahe zu Maya herunter.

"Du solltest sie besser kennen lernen."

"Vielleicht, Mikey. Und jetzt husch, husch, Emily vermisst dich sicher."

Als er an ihr vorbeiging gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter. Nun war sie alleine mit den drei Kampftrinkern. Josh, der auf der Theke saß, winkte sie heran.

"Maya, komm her. Iss wichtig", nuschelte er.

Sie ahnte, dass sich ihre Auffassung der Wichtigkeit dieser Sache stark von Joshs unterschied. Trotzdem ging sie zu ihm und den anderen beiden.

"Was gibt es denn so wichtiges?", fragte sie mit stark sarkastischem Unterton.

Conner kicherte wie ein kleines Mädchen. Chris knuffte ihm gegen den breiten Oberarm, kicherte selber aber auch. Maya bemühte sich das leise Gekicher zu ignorieren, sondern schaute einzig und alleine auf Josh.

"Was gibt es?"

Josh breitete weit die Arme aus. Aus seinem Glas schwappte etwas Alkohol, landete platschend auf dem Küchenboden. Keiner achtete darauf.

"Stell dir vor die Welt wäre untergegangen und du hättest mit einem von uns drei hübschen Kerlen überlebt. Mit wem würdest du am ehesten die Erde wieder bevölkern wollen?", fragte er breit grinsend.

Jetzt hielt sie nichts mehr, Conner und Chris prusteten laut los. Irgendwo in dieser Ansprache schien Maya einen Witz verpasst zu haben. Sie nahm wieder einen Schluck Bier. Mittlerweile war es warm und schmeckte seltsam. Vielleicht hätte sie die neue Flasche von Mike doch annehmen sollen. Schnell verdrängte sie das Verlangen nach einer der Flaschen auf der Theke zu greifen und entschied sich Joshs Frage zu beantworten.

"Jungs, ich mag jeden von euch, aber ganz ehrlich, da wäre es besser die Menschheit aussterben zu lassen. Euch ist klar, dass sich bei zwei lebenden Menschen unsere Kinder durch Inzest fortpflanzen müssten?"

Alle Drei schauten sie an, als hätte sie ihnen gerade offenbarte, dass der Weihnachstmann eine Erfindung von Coca Cola sei. Sie stellte die Flasche mit dem warmen Bier ab und schnappte sich eine neue, kühle von der Theke.

"Also, keiner von uns?", fragte Conner etwas verwirrt.

"Wenn wir die letzten Menschen wären, wäre es mir egal", erklärte Maya.

"Und wenn nicht?"

Jetzt grinste Conner triumphierend. Es dauerte etwas, dann hatte auch Josh und Chris begriffen was los war und grinsten ebenfalls, die Blicke erwartungsvoll auf Maya gerichtet. Kurz dachte sie nach, ließ ihren Blick über jeden der Drei schweifen.

"In dem Fall", antwortete sie, nahm einen Schluck von ihrem neuen Bier und ging in Richtung Tür.

"In dem Fall was?", rief Chris ihr hinterher.

Sie hob die Flasche Bier zum Abschied und verließ die Küche. Dabei grinste sie. Sie wäre schön doof und würde es den dreien so einfach machen. Nicht mit Maya Jones. Jetzt sollten die drei Schluckspechte erstmal diskutieren, sie würde sich da schön raushalten.

Im Wohnzimmer entdeckte sie den Rest der Freunde. Mike unterhielt sich gerade sehr angeregt mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder Nick. Nick gestikulierte beim Reden viel, machte große Bewegungen mit den Armen und den Händen. Mike nickte nur hin und wieder mal. Ein paar Schritte entfernt von den beiden entdeckte Maya Emily, Jess und Ashley. Es schien so, als wolle Emily die schon stark angeheitert wirkende Ashley dazu überreden noch mehr zu trinken. Sofort schrillten bei Maya sämtliche Alarmglocken. Hilfesuchend schaute sie sich nach Sam um, doch diese hockte zusammen mit Hannah auf der Treppe und unterhielt sich angeregt.

Mit schnellen Schritten näherten sich Maya den drei Freundinnen. Irgendwie musste sie Emily von ihrem Plan abbringen. Sie war keine Spaßbremse, aber wenn Ashley noch mehr trank konnte das nicht gut enden. Sie vertrug leider so wenig. Aber Emily direkt ansprechen oder etwas zu Jess sagen, dafür fehlte Maya der Mut. 'Hunde, die bellen, beißen nicht', hatte Mike gesagt. 'Und wenn der Hund zubeißt, hört er auf zu bellen', schloss Maya in Gedanken. Je näher sie kam, desto nervöser wurde sie. Ein Plan musste her, schnell.

Sie täuschte an Matt anzusteuern, der gerade die Treppe herunterkam. Dabei ging sie nahe an den Freundinnen vorbei, achtete darauf so zu tun, als würde sie diese nicht bemerken. Neben Emily fuhr sie den rechten Ellenbogen aus und stieß von unten gegen die Hand mit dem Alkoholglas. Sofort ergoss sich das Getränk über die schicke Bluse von Emily. Ihr Kreischen erfüllte den Raum. Maya stolperte von ihr weg.

"Oh, Em, das tut mir so Leid", erklärte sie sofort, die Hände abwehrend erhoben.

Einer Furie gleich wirbelte Emily herum. Der Alkohol hatte einen großen Fleck auf ihrer Bluse hinterlassen, genau auf Höhe ihrer Brüste.

"Bist du noch ganz dicht?", kreischte sie hysterisch in Mayas Richtung.

Mittlerweile waren die Gespräche verstummt, alle Blicke richteten sich auf die zwei Teenager. Maya wich noch einen Schritt zurück, stieß mit dem Rücken gegen den Kamin.

"Kannst du nicht aufpassen, du Trampeltier?", keifte Emily weiter.

Jess entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von ihrer besten Freundin. Ashley schaute zwischen Maya und Emily hin und her. Begriff sie was los war? Mike und Nick näherten sich ihnen, beide etwas verdutzt.

"Ich habe dich wirklich nicht gesehen, Emily", verteidigte sich Maya und hoffte, dass Emily zu betrunken war, um ihre Lüge zu durchschauen.

"Schau dir das an!", bellte Emily und deutete auf den Fleck auf ihrer Bluse.

"Das geht bestimmt wieder raus", meinte Maya leicht grinsend.

Mittlerweile hatten Mike und Nick sie erreicht. Beruhigend legte Mike seiner Freundin die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Zieh dich doch um, Em. Ist doch nicht so wild."

"Nicht so wild?"

Entsetzt schaute Emily ihren Freund an. Schließlich raffte sie aber ihre Schultern, warf Maya einen letzten bösen Blick zu und stiefelte die Treppe hinauf. Mike folgte ihr. Erleichtert atmete Maya auf.

"Das war knapp", murmelte sie.

Sie trank einige kräftige Schlücke von ihrem Bier, zuckte dann aber zusammen und spuckte etwas davon auf den Boden.

"Bäh, die haben da was rein getan."

"Weiß du, Conner und Josh trinken das Bier nur gestreckt", nuschelte Nick neben ihr.

Mit dem Handrücken wischte Maya sich über die Zunge, schüttelte sich und schaute zu ihrem Bruder. Seine Nase war leicht rot, was sich mit seiner Haarfarbe biss. Er grinste schief. Maya richtete sich wieder auf.

"Du hattest heute auch schon genug, Brüderchen."

"Spaßbremse."

"Gehört zum Standardpaket der großen Schwester."

Nick streckte ihr Zunge raus und ging zu Matt, der etwas verdutzt am Fußende der Treppe stand. Maya schüttelte nur den Kopf. Wenn Nick nicht wäre. Oder Conner. Sie wollte diesen Gedanken nicht weiter führen, wandte sich um und ging in Richtung Haustür. Sie musste an die frische Luft.

Wie lange war sie weg gewesen? Maya ließ ihren Blick durch die dunkel Küche wandern. Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an das spärliche Licht. Sie erkannte Conner, der vor der Theke auf dem Boden saß, der Kopf auf die Brust gesunken und mit beiden Hände eine Flasche Bier fest umklammernd, anschneinend schlafend. An der Theke, aneinander gegenüber, saßen Chris und Josh. Beide die Köpfe auf den Armen abgelegt, ebenfalls schlafend. Alle drei ausgeknockt vom Alkohol. Maya musste schmunzeln. Es war ja schon irgendwie süß. Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise.

Sie hockte sich vor Conner und nahm ihm die Bierflasche ab. Sofort schnarchte er auf. Mit einem Finger schob sie ihm die Brille wieder richtig auf die Nase und zog die Mütze etwas nach unten, ehe sie aufstand und die Flasche Bier auf einer der Arbeitsplatten abstellte. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich sie zur Theke. Vorsichtig nahm sie Chris die schief hängende Brille von der Nase und legte sie zusammengeklappt neben ihn. Josh drohte halb vom Stuhl zu fallen. Schnell packte sie ihn an den Schultern und setzte ihn wieder richtig hin.

"Bedankt euch so später, Jungs", murmelte sie und schlug Josh kurz gegen den Oberarm, sodass er aufbrummte und sich im Schlaf etwas bewegte.

Maya schüttelte nur den Kopf und seufzte. Durch die Doppeltür zum Wohnzimmer erklangen Stimmen. Anscheinend hatte sich der Rest der Party hierhin verzogen. Mit möglichst leisen Schritten ging Maya zur Tür, zog sie auf und schlüpfte durch den Spalt nach draußen.

"Die Sache ist klar, Mike ist mein Mann", hörte sie Emily sagen.

"Em, ich bin niemandes Mann", antwortete Mike leise.

Maya schloss die Tür und wandte sich um. Sie entdeckte die anderen etwas hinter sich. Als Jess sie entdeckte, strahlte sie und kam auf sie zu.

"Hey, Maya, willst du dich uns anschließen? Wir spielen unserer lieben Hannah einen kleinen Streich."

"Kleiner Streich?", wiederholte Maya etwas ungläubig und schaute fragend zu Sam. Sie war Hannahs beste Freundin. Einen Streich würde sie nicht zulassen.

"Ihr übertreibt. Es ist nicht ihre Schuld", meinte Sam in ihrer ruhigen Art.

"Wenn Beth euch erwischt, macht sie euch die Hölle heiß", schloss Maya an.

"Darum kümmert sich dein lieber Bruder", konterte Emily und grinste.

Zuerst war Maya erschrocken, dann wurde sie wütend.

"Ihr zieht meinen kleine Bruder da mit rein?", zischte sie ärgerlich, bleckte dabei die Zähne. "Ihr zieht Nickie da mit rein?"

Bis auf Sam kicherten alle bei der Erwähnung von Nicks Spitznamen. Maya atmete tief durch, schaute hilfesuchend zu Sam. Doch sie sah ebenso hilflos aus wie Maya sich fühlte. Da keine Reaktion mehr kam, ging alle bis auf die zwei Freundinnen in Richtung des Gästezimmers im Erdgeschoss. Sam trat an Maya heran.

"Wir sollten Hannah suchen", flüsterte sie.

Maya nickte. "Und Beth."

Vielleicht lag es an der Tatsache, dass sie selbst ein Zwilling war, doch Maya hatte in all den Jahren ihrer Freundschaft immer das Gefühl gehabt eine besondere Verbindung zu den Washingtonschwestern zu haben. Beth achtete immer ein bisschen auf Nick und Maya dafür auf Hannah. Auch wenn dabei verdreht wurde wer älter war. Maya war es egal. Hannah war gutgläubig und vielleicht etwas zu naiv. Maya würde nicht zulassen, dass ihr ein fieser Streich gespielt wurde.

"Ich habe sie das letzte Mal oben gesehen", meinte Sam und ging auf die Treppe zu.

Maya folgte ihr.

"Was soll dieser Mist?", fragte sie schließlich.

"Du weißt doch, dass Hannah.."

"Voll auf Mike steht, ja."

Maya seufzte und senkte leicht traurig den Blick. Sam beschleunigte ihre Schritte.

"Es geht nur darum. Dieser ganze Streich geht nur darum. Wir müssen sie warnen."

Endlich erreichten sie das obere Geschoss. Sam stieß die Tür auf, beide Freundinnen stürmten ins Innere.

"Hannah?", rief Sam fragend.

"Hannah, wo bist du?", rief Maya.

Keine Antwort. Sam und Maya warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu, sie ahnten nichts Gutes. Sie gingen zurück zu den Treppen, traten an das Geländer heran. Gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Hannah in einem der Räume verschwand.

"Shit", murmelte Sam und rannte die Treppen herunter. Maya klemmte sich an ihre Fersen. Das durfte einfach nicht passieren, das war nicht richtig. Gelächter drang ihnen entgegen, als sie auf die Tür zuliefen. Sam riss die Tür auf, Maya duckte sich unter dem ausgestreckten Arm hinweg. Vor ihr offenbarte sich eines der Gästezimmer des Lodge. Hannah stand vor Mike. Vor einem Schrank stand Matt, seine Smarphone erhoben. Ashley neben ihm. Links und rechts vom Doppelbett standen Jess und Emily, beide lauthals am Lachen. Hannah stolperte gerade erschrocken zurück, ehe sie an Maya und Sam vorbeistürmte.

"Ihr seid Idioten, wisst ihr das", zischte Sam den Streichspielern entgegen.

Maya rannte Hannah hinterher, sah jedoch nur noch, wie diese durch die Haustür nach draußen stürmte.

"Hannah, warte doch!", rief Maya und folgte ihr nach draußen.

Kalter Wind schlug ihr entgegen. Abwehrend hob sie die Hände vor ihr Gesicht, blieb stehen und versuchte gegen den starken Wind etwas zu sehen.

"Hannah!"

Sie senkte die Hände wieder, doch von der Verschwundenen fehlte jede Spur. Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen nach draußen.

"Hannah!", rief Sam gegen den Wind.

"Komm schon, Han, es war nur ein Scherz!", rief Emily.

Maya verdrehte die Augen. Wieder erklangen schnelle Schritte. Beth tauchte in der Mitte der Gruppe auf, schaute sich etwas verwirrt um. Anders als der Rest der Gruppe trug sie ihre dicke Winterjacke.

"Was ist passiert? Wo ist Hannah hin?"

Jess winkte abwertend ab.

"Sie versteht einfach keinen Spaß."

"Was habt ihr getan?", fragte Beth und schaute ihre Freund entrüstet an.

"Wir haben nur einen kleinen Spaß gemacht, das ist alles", versuchte Mike die Situation zu beschwichtigen.

Beth schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Wusstest du davon?", fuhr sie Nick an, der im Türrahmen stand.

"Naja…", fing dieser an, schwieg dann aber und senkte den Blick.

"Ihr seid Idioten. Alle!", brüllte Beth und rannte ihrer Schwester hinterher.

"Sollten wir ihr nach?", fragte Mike.

Sam schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Ich glaube, du bist der Letzte, den sie sehen will."

Nacheinander gingen die Freunde wieder zurück in die Hütte. Maya hielt neben ihrem Bruder, der sich in den Schatten der Tür geflüchtet hatte, an und schaute anklagend zu ihm hoch. Er hielt nie lange den Blickkontakt, sondern entwickelte mit jeder Minute mehr und mehr Interesse an seinen Schuhen.

"Ich habe es nicht gewusst", murmelte er schließlich.

Maya atmete tief durch, entschied sich aber nichts zu sagen. Sie wandte ihrem Bruder den Rücken zu und ging zurücks ins Wohnzimmer. Dort setzte sie sich neben Sam auf das Sofa.

"Sie kommen schon wieder", versuchte ihre Freundin sie zu beruhigen.

Maya nickte nur. Sie hoffte es, dass die Zwillinge wieder auftauchen würden. Die anderen hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt, tuschelten miteinander.

"Seid ihr jetzt zufrieden?", polterte Maya schließlich los.

"Es war nur ein Scherz", verteidigte Jess sich und die anderen.

"Das war kein Scherz! Ein Scherz ist, wenn alle lachen! Und, siehst du jemanden lachen?"

Maya war außer sich. Sie sprang von ihrem Platz auf und brüllte. Die Freunde spielten sich gerne Streiche. Am Ende lachten alle darüber. Doch das hier war anders. Das war kein Streich. Maya bebte, knetete die Hände. Sam packte sie schließlich an ihrer Jeans und zog sie wieder neben sich. Kurz tauschten die Freundinnen Blicke aus. Maya beugte sich vor und begann ihre Hände zu kneten. Sie hörte nur, wie sich die Gruppe nach und nach auflöste. Die Treppe knarschte jedes Mal, wenn jemand nach oben stieg. Nach einer Weile war es still. Das Sofa senkte sich zwischen Maya und Sam leicht, sodass Maya wieder aufschaute. Nick hatte sich zwischen sie gesetzt. Nervös knippelte er mit dem Daumennagel am Etikett seiner Bierflasche.

"Ich wusste das nicht", murmelte er wieder. "Wollte nur mit Beth reden. Wenn ich es gewusst hätte…"

"Nick, sei einfach leise", hauchte Sam.

Nick schwieg, knibbelte weiter am Etikett. Es wurde immer später, doch die Zwillinge tauchten nicht wieder auf. Nachdem er fertig damit war das Etikett der Bierflasche abzuknibbeln, stand Nick immer wieder auf und ging nervös zwischen Sofa und Haustür hin und her. Sein Blick glitt durch die Scheibe in der Tür nach draußen. Maya und Sam tauschten Blicke aus, jedes Mal wurden sie nervöser. Und müde, immer müder.

Nach einer Weile, als Nick wiedereinmal aufstehen wollte, packte Maya ihren Bruder am Arm und zog ihn zurück auf das Sofa. Er ließ sich wieder zurück fallen, lehnte sich an die Rückenlehne. Seine Schwester legte den Kopf auf seinen Schoß, den Blick auf die Tür gerichtet. Nick ließeine Hand auf ihrer Schulter ruhen, den anderen Arm angewinkelt hinter seinem Kopf. Kurz wanderte sein Blick zu Sam. Sie rutschte etwas an ihn heran, lehnte sich gegen ihn. So musste Nick seine Wanderungen zwischen Tür und Sofa einstellen.

Das Rattern von Hubschraubern weckte die Drei am nächsten Morgen.


	3. Ein Jahr später

**Author's Note:** Hier nun das zweite Kapitel, ein Jahr nach dem verheerenden Streich. Da ich die kurzen Szenen, in den die Charaktere beim ersten Antreffen vorgestellt werden, im Spiel sehr cool finde, habe ich versucht etwas ähnliches auch in der Geschichte zu verpacken. Ich hoffe, es hat funktioniert. Ansonsten gibt es jetzt die Busfahrt, einen Spaziergang und einen Wettstreit unter Männern zu bewundern. Viel Spaß.

PS: Ich werde, sobald ich mir sicher bin, auch vier Charaktere auswählen, die in der Kurzübersicht angezeigt werden. Wenn ich weiß wen ich nehme, mache ich das. Ob ich die Pairings dazu packen, weiß ich aber noch nicht.

 **Rating:** Aufgrund von Blut und Schimpfworten habe ich die Story mit einem T bewertet.

 **Disclaimer:** Mir gehört weder die Marke Until Dawn, noch die dazu gehörenden Charaktere. Nur die Rechte meiner drei OC's liegen bei mir.

 **Ein Jahr später**

Es schneite. Mal wieder. Es schien in Blackwood immer zu schneien. Trotz des Schnees fuhr der Bus ziemlich zügig die gepflasterte Straße entlang. Nur wenige Leute fuhren diese Strecke, noch weniger zu dieser Jahreszeit. Vielleicht fielen die beiden jungen Frauen, die nebeneinander saßen, daher besonders stark auf. Eine von ihnen, die am Gang saßen, starrte auf ihr Handydisplay, hatte eine Kopfhörer in einem Ohr und schien sich auf das, was ihr gesagt wurde, zu konzentrieren. Die andere sah konzentriert nach draußen, beobachtete die Schneeflocken. Mit einem Mal stieß die Frau am Gang ihrer Freundin mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. Ihre Freundin schaute zu ihr. Auffordernd wurde ihr einer der Ohrstöpsel hingehalten. Sie reagierte nicht sofort.

"Ich will den Mist nicht hören, Sam", murmelte sie.

"Dann interessiert dich Josh's Video gar nicht, Maya?"

Maya seufzte nur, nahm den Hörer an sich und steckte ihn sich in ein Ohr. Die leicht knarzende Stimme eines Mannes erklang.

"…Zum Jahrestag des mysteriösen Verschwinden von Hannah und Beth Washington."

Sam stoppte die Tonspur und schaltete auf ein Video um. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien das leicht verschwommene Bild eines jungen Mannes. Er grinste breit und fuhr sich einmal durch die kurzen, schwarzen Haare.

"Hallo, Freunde und Fans", grüßte er theatralisch.

"Cut!", brüllte eine weitere Jungenstimme von hinter der Kamera.

Sam schaute Maya fragend an.

"Nick", erklärte sie. "Er ist vorgefahren, wollte Josh etwas helfen. Jetzt weiß ich auch wobei."

Eine Hand erschien kurz vor der Kameralinse und stellte dieses scharf. Es knarrte kurz etwas. Ein erhobener Daumen tauchte im Bild auf, kurz danach erklang wieder die Stimme von Nick aus dem Off.

"Okay, nochmal."

Josh grinste und breitete die Arme aus.

"Hallo, Freunde und Fans. Es ist unglaublich euch alle dieses Jahr wieder hier zu haben. Zuerst möchte ich sagen, wie großartig ich es finde euch hier willkommen zu heißen zum alljährlichen Blackwood-Winter-Ausflug. Wuhh."

Er riss die Arme in die Höhe, hinter der Kamera jolte Nick mit. Schlagartig wurde Josh wieder ernst.

"Gut, also… lasst uns einen Moment Zeit nehmen, um über den, sagen wir, 'Elefanten im Raum', zu sprechen. Ich weiß, dass ihr euch alle Sorgen um mich macht und dass es für uns alle hart wird wieder hierher zu kommen, nach dem, was letztes Jahr passiert ist… aber, ich möchte, dass ihr wisst… es bedeutet… es bedeutet mir so viel, dass wir das durchziehen. Und ich weiß, dass es Hannah und Beth sehr viel bedeuten würde, dass wir alle wieder hier sind und an sie denken. Ich möchte gerne mit jedem von euch Zeit verbringen und ein paar Momente teilen, die wir niemals vergessen werden. Für meine Schwestern. Okay… Also… Feiern wir, als wäre wir gottverdammte Pornostars. Erleben wir eine Partie, die wir niemals vergessen werden, alles klar? Ja!"

"Ja!", brüllte Nick von hinter der Kamera und reckte wieder den erhobenen Daumen ins Bild.

Josh kam auf die Kamera zu.

"War das gut? Soll ich noch was…"

Das Bild wurde schwarz. Maya zog sich den Ohrstöpsel wieder heraus. Sam lächelte, lehnte sich zurück. Schweigend setzten die Freundinnen die Fahr fort, beobachteten die Gegend von Blackwood, die am Fenster des Busses vorbeiraste. An einem verschneiten Durchgang kam er zum Stehen. Ratternd öffneten sich die Türen, die beiden jungen Frauen verließen den Bus. Schnee rieselte auf sie hinab, das Holzschild, welches an dem Durchgang hing, schwenkte im Wind leicht vor und zurück. Blackwood Pines stand darauf. Sam ging auf das eingeschneite Holztor zu, löste den Metallverschluss und stieß das Tor auf.

 ** _Sam_**  
 ** _Hannah's beste Freundin_**  
 _Gewissenhaft_  
 _Umsichtig_  
 _Abenteuerlustig_

Sam hielt das Tor auf und wandte sich um. Einige Schritte hinter ihr stand Maya. Ihr Blick wanderte den Berg, der vor ihnen lag, hinauf.

"Kommst du?", fragte Sam.

Maya riss sich von dem Anblick des Berges los und schaute wieder zu ihrer Freundin. Bei Sams Anblick musste sie schmunzeln. Nur Anhand der Mütze, die aussah wie aus Russland, konnte man erkennen, dass Sam bereit war durch den Schnee zu stapfen. Naja, und anhand der dunklen Jacke. Doch der kurze Rock und die Strumpfhose passten in Mayas Augen nicht so ganz ins Bild. Da taten auf die Stiefel keinen Abbruch. Mit langsamen Schritten kam Maya auf ihre Freundin zu. Sie nahm Sam das Tor ab und schloss es hinter sich.

 ** _Maya_**  
 ** _Nick's Zwillingsschwester_**  
 _Beobachtend_  
 _Realistisch_  
 _Aufmerksam_

Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Freundin fühlte sich Maya durchaus passender für den Trip angezogen. Kniehohe Stiefel über der Uniformhose, Sweatshirt und langer Mantel darüber. Also, so lang bis an die Knie. Alles in allem eine durchweg warmhaltende Kombination. Maya rückte den Griff ihres Rucksacks zurecht und folgte Sam den engen, eingeschneiten Pfad entlang. Der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Schuhe, der Wind pfiff um sie herum. In regelmäßigen Abständen beleuchteten hüfthohe Lampen den Weg. Sam wandte sich zu Maya um, die wieder etwas zurückgefallen war.

"Hey, nicht zurückfallen!", rief Sam, musste aber lächeln.

Maya holte mit schnellen Schritten wieder auf, lief sogar ein paar Schritte vor. Aus dem sie umgebenden Wald flogen ein paar Krähen über sie hinweg, krächzten auf. Die Freundinnen zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

"Himmel", murmelte Maya und strich eine rotbraune Haarsträhne zurück.

Sam nickte zustimmend. "Als wäre es hier nicht schon unheimlich genug."

"Angst?", fragte Maya neckend.

"Träum weiter", war die Antwort.

Sie setzten sich wieder in Bewegung, stiegen weiter den Weg hinauf. Die Felsen wurden immer höher, die Bäume ragten über ihren Köpfen auf den Weg. Langsam erschien vor ihnen ein großes Eisentor. Es war sauber zwischen zwei Steinmauern eingelassen worden. Sam erreichte es als Erste und erblickte den Zettel, der an der Klinke des Tors hing. In krakeliger Schrift stand dort: _Das Tor ist kaputt. Klettert drüber. Chris und Conner_

"Was? Shit."

"Was ist?"

Sam ging zu Maya und hielt ihr den Zettel hin. Sie überflog die Nachricht, verdrehte die Augen und seufzte.

"War klar."

Während Maya den Zettel zusammenfaltete und in ihre Hosentasche steckte, trat Sam an eine der Mauern heran. Sie strich über den mit Moos und Schnee bedeckten Stein, schätze die Höhe ab.

"Das ist leicht", meinte sie schließlich.

"Für dich. Du machst das hobbymäßig", konterte Maya und trat an Sam und die Mauer heran.

Anders als Sam wirkte sie nicht besonders angetan von dem Gedanken daran gleich die Mauer erklimmen zu müssen. Sam griff die ersten Steine und zog sich nach oben. Vorsichtig erklomm sie die Mauer. Maya war ein Stück zurückgetreten und sah ihrer Freundin etwas verunsichert zu.

"Sei vorsichtig", meinte sie leicht besorgt.

"Das ist ziemlich einfach", antwortete Sam und schwang sich auf die obere Kante der Mauer. Dort blieb sie hocken und streckte Maya helfend eine Hand hin.

"Komm, rauf mit dir!"

Maya war skeptisch. Sie ging noch einmal zum Tor und begann an diesem zu ruckeln. Es klapperte laut, die Metallstangen schlugen gegeneinander. Doch das Tor blieb fest verschlossen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer trat Maya wieder zurück und ging zur Mauer, wo ihr Sam immer noch auffordernd die Hand hinhielt. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Zögernd ergriff sie die ersten Steine, setzte einen Fuß auf die untere Kante der Mauer. Mit einem Ruck stieß sie sich ab, streckte die andere Hand aus und ergriff die Hand von Sam. Während Maya sich mit den Beinen von der Mauer abstieß, zog Sam sie so weit nach oben, bis sie mit der freien Hand die Mauerkante greifen konnte. Mit Sams Hilfe zog sie sich nach oben, bis sie auf der Kante kniete.

"Siehst du, ganz einfach", meinte Sam grinsend und sprang auf die andere Seite der Mauer.

"Total einfach", murmelte Maya und sprang ihr hinterher.

Der Schnee federte ihren Fall ab. Sie stapften zurück auf den vom Schnee befreiten Pfad und folgten diesem weiter nach oben.

"Wie sind die Jungs wohl darüber gekommen?", stellte Maya schließlich die Frage, die sie schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte.

"So wie ich die beiden kennen, war es da noch heile", meinte Sam.

Maya nickte. Ja, es war Conner und Chris wirklich zuzutrauen, dass sie beim Versuch ihnen einen Streich zu spielen das Tor kaputt gemacht hatten. Die zwei Freundinnen hatten das Tor schon weit hinter sich gelassen, als vor ihnen auf dem Weg ein kleines Eichhörnchen auftauchte. Maya stieß gegen Sam, die schlagartig angehalten hatte.

"Wow, vorsichtig."

"Psst."

Sam ging in die Hocke und beobachtete das kleine Tierchen.

"Na du kleines Kerlchen", flüsterte sie. "Hast du Hunger?"

Sie kramte etwas in ihrer Jackentasche herum und holte ein paar Nüsse hervor, die sie dem Hörnchen hinhielt. Maya verharrte regungslos und beobachtete das Geschehen. Ganz langsam näherte sich das Eichhörnchen Sam, die Augen wanderten beide ruckartig zwischen den jungen Frauen hin und her. Mit einem Satz sprang das Hörnchen nach vorne, schnappte sich die Nüsse aus Sams Hand und verschwand wieder im Wald.

"Süß", meinte Sam, als sie wieder aufstand.

Maya reagierte nicht, sondern ging den Weg weiter.

"Komm, die Jungs warten sicher schon", sagte sie über ihre Schulter.

Sam lachte, holte sie aber mit schnellen Schritten wieder ein.

"Oh, ich bin mir sicher einer von beiden erwartet dich schon sehnsüchtig", neckte sie.

Fragend zog Maya eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute ihre Freundin an. Doch Sam grinste nur vielsagend.

"Von wem redest du?", fragte Maya schließlich.

Sam schlug ihr gegen die Schulter. "Von Conner natürlich. Mich wunderst es wirklich, dass du nicht mit ihm hier hochgefahren bist."

Maya seufzte und rieb sich den Nacken. Die ganze Busfahrt hatte sie sich schon gefragt wann diese Frage kommen würde. Conner war einer ihrer engsten Freunde aus der Gruppe. Sie kannten sich seit dem Kindergarten, waren nebeneinander wohnend aufgewachsen. Ohne Conner hätte sie viele ihrer Freunde nie kennengelernt, das wusste sie. Seit der Pubertät waren er und sie quasi unzertrennlich. Sie half ihm bei den Hausaufgaben und er versuchte ihr das Skateboard fahren beizubringen. Beides war eher von mäßigem Erfolg gekrönt. Im letzten Jahr hatten sie zusammen mit Chris und Ashley fast jeden Tag in der Bibliothek verbracht.

"Ich habe meine Gründe", erklärte Maya.

"Und welche?", hakte Sam nach.

"Sam, muss das sein?"

"Hey, wir haben noch einen ganz schönen Weg bis zur Seilbahnstation vor uns. Füllen wir die Zeit mit Leben. Also, erzähl es mir."

Maya seufzte wieder. Ihre Freundschaft zu Sam hatte sich seit dem Vorfall vor einem Jahr verändert. Sie war… anders geworden. Beide hatten sie ihre Freundinnen verloren und machten sich Vorwürfe nicht genug getan zu haben. Sam hatte sich danach sehr um Josh gekümmert, doch Maya hatte es nicht über sich gebracht dem Bruder ihrer Freundinnen ins Gesicht zu sehen. Trotzdem bewunderte sie Sam insgeheim für das, was sie für Josh tat. Sie konnte ihr vertrauen.

"Conner hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm hochfahren will."

"Vor Chris?"

"Vor Chris. Aber ich… Sam, er hat sich verändert im Laufe des letzten Jahres. Ich bin gerne mit ihm zusammen, aber langsam brauche ich etwas Abstand. Was nicht heißt, dass ich ihn nicht gerne um mich habe, ich… naja, ich dachte etwas Zeit unter Jungs könnte ihm ganz gut tun", schloss sie.

Sam nickte. Sie schien zu verstehen, dass das Ganze nicht einfach war.

"Was meinst du mit 'Er hat sich verändert'?", fragte sie schließlich.

"Das wirst du sehen, wenn du etwas Zeit mit ihm verbringst. Wird dir wahrscheinlich eher auffallen als mir."

Sie hatten die untere Seilbahnstation erreicht. An der kleinen Holzhütte, welche die Seilbahnstation darstelle, brannten ein paar Lichter, ansonsten war es dunkel. Neben dem großen Schild, welches jemand mit Graffiti beschmiert hatte, stand ein Motorrad. Es hatte breite Reifen, an denen noch Schnee klebte, war pechschwarz und mit roten Drachen an den Seiten. Die lange Sitz, auf dem zwei Personen Platz haben konnte, war aus dunklem Leder, ebenso die Griffe des Lenkers. Sam wirkte etwas erschrocken, als sie das Geschoss erblickte.

"Das gehört Conner?", fragte sie Maya und deutete auf das Gefährt.

Maya nickte nur und seufzte. Nach der Sache mit Hannah und Beth hatten sich ihre Eltern alle merkwürdig verhalten. Ihre eigene Mutter war total durchgedreht und hatte plötzlich vor der Tür von der Wohnung gestanden, die Nick und Maya sich teilten. Sie hatte einfach nicht gehen wollen. Conners Eltern gingen davon aus, dass ihr armer Sohn ein schweres Trauma durch den Verlust von zwei seiner Freundinnen davongetragen haben musste. So, als hätte er zwei Schwestern verloren. Kurzerhand hatte sie ihm daher nach seinem Führerschein nicht nur ein Auto, sondern auch ein Motorrad gekauft. Das Auto hatte Conner wieder verkauft, doch das Motorrad war sein persönlicher Liebling geworden.

"Ein Geschenk seiner Eltern", erklärte Maya und ging zu der Hütte. Auf einer Bank, die von zwei Lampen erleuchtet wurde, standen zwei Rucksäcke und ein Motorradhelm. Sam riss sich endlich von dem monströsen Gefährt los und sah sich suchend um.

"Jungs? Wo seid ihr?", rief sie in den Wind hinein.

"Ihre Rucksäcke sind da",meinte Maya und deutete auf die Bank.

"Ihr seid da nicht drin, oder?", rief Sam wieder und näherte sich den Rucksäcken.

Maya blieb etwas hinter ihr, sah sich um. Gerade hatte sie das merkwürdige Gefühl verfolgt zu werden. Schnell schüttelte sie den Gedanken ab. Sie wurde noch paranoid, wenn das so weiter ging. Sam war derweil bei den Rucksäcken angekommen. Aus einem der beiden, dem von Chris, ragte sein Handy ein Stück heraus und vibrierte vor sich hin. Sam musste grinsen.

"Oh, was haben wir denn da?", murmelte sie.

Maya stand jetzt ein paar Schritte schräg hinter ihrer Freundin.

"Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee in Chris' Sachen zu schnüffeln?", warf sie ein.

"Was denkst du von mir?", antwortete Sam leicht entrüstet und schloss den Reißverschluss des Rucksackes wieder.

Maya zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich wollte es nur mal erwähnen. Bei dir kann man nie sicher sein."

"Das merke ich mir", antwortete Sam mit gespielter Empörung.

Sie begannen wieder Ausschau nach Conner und Chris zu halten, doch es blieb still um sie herum. Gerade schien Sam wieder etwas sagen zu wollen, als Schritte auf den alten Holzbrettern hinter ihnen erklangen. Dazu kam die erfreute Stimme eines jungen Mannes.

"Sam! Maya! Ihr seid hier!"

Sie wirbelten herum. Hinter ihnen stand ein hochgewachsener junger Mann in dunkelblauer Winterjacke, schwarzer Hose und dicken Stiefeln, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

 ** _Chris_**  
 ** _Ist verknallt in Ashley_**  
 _Methodisch_  
 _Beschützerisch_  
 _Humorvoll_

Zur Begrüßung zog er beide jungen Frauen in einen freundschaftliche Umarmung. Danach ging er an ihnen vorbei und schnappte sich seinen Rucksack, um ihn sich über die Schulter zu schwingen. Den anderen griff er zusammen mit Motorradhelm mit der anderen Hand.

"Oh, ich habe etwas gefunden, das wird euch umhauen", erklärte er den Freundinnen. "Kommt mit."

"Was ist es?", fragte Sam nach.

Chris ging vor ihnen her den Weg neben der Hütte entlang.

"Wird nicht verraten, aber es wird euch umhauen", fuhr er fort.

"Es gibt wenige Dinge, die mich umhauen", meinte Maya nur.

Chris grinste sie breit an. "Oh, ich glaube, das wird sogar unsere Mrs. Tough umhauen."

Als sie an der Hütte vorbeigingen, fiel Mayas Blick auf einen Zettel, der daran hing. Sie hielt inne und betrachtete ihn genauer. Zumindest wollte sie es.

"Maya!", rief Sam. "Komm!"

"Jaha!"

Mit schnellen Schritten holte Maya zu ihren Freunden auf. Hinter der Seilbahnstation stand eine sehr einfache Form eines Schießstandes. Mit einem Holzzaun war ein Teil abgetrennt, ein Vordach diente als Schutz für den Schützen. Chris wirbelte zu den Freundinnen herum und breitete die Arme aus.

"Taddah."

"Was zur Hölle ist das?", fragte Maya leicht überrascht.

"Das ist ein Schießstand, Baby", erklärte eine Stimme hinter Chris.

Jetzt trat der Vierte der Gruppe hervor.

 ** _Conner_**  
 ** _Chris' und Josh's bester Freund_**  
 _Treu_  
 _Aufbrausend_  
 _Verantwortungsbewusst_

Jetzt, wo du zwei Freunde so nebeneinander standen, könnte man glauben Chris und Conner wären Brüder. Beide trugen diese Brille mit dem dicken Vollrahmen und hatten eine ähnliche Gesichtsform, auch wenn Conner sich durch seinen leichten Vollbart etwas abhob. Und wenn Conner auch noch seinen Beanie abnehmen würde, würde wahrscheinlich sogar die gleiche Frisur wie bei seinem besten Freund zum Vorschein kommen. Nur in dunkler. Dazu war er etwas größer und breitschultriger als Chris. Aber ansonsten fast wie Brüder.

Seine dunklen Lederhandschuhe knackten leicht, als er seine Finger um den Lauf eines Gewehrs schloss, das er schon die ganze Zeit in der Hand hatte. Er grinste und spielte mit der freien Hand etwas an seinen Schal herum. Als sein Blick den von Maya traf, wurde sein Lächeln etwas breiter. Auch sie musste lächeln und wurde sofort etwas rot. Conner lehnte das Gewehr an den einen der Träger des Vordaches und zog die Freundinnen zur Begrüßung nacheinander an sich. Maya hielt die Umarmung mit ihm etwas länger, was er durch einen starken Druck in den Armen erwiderte.

"Geht es dir gut?", fragte Maya leise.

"Jetzt, wo du da bist, besser, Babygirl", antwortete er und brachte sie wieder zum Lächeln.

"Hey, was macht ein Schießstand in der Nähe einer Ski Lodge?", fragte Sam schließlich.

Conner ließ Maya los und richtete sich wieder auf.

"Kennst du Josh's Vater eigentlich?", stellte Chris eine Gegenfrage.

"Ja", antwortete Sam sofort.

"Der hält sich für eine Art Großwildjäger. Wollt ihr mal?"

Fragend hielt Chris Maya und Sam das zweite Gewehr entgegen. Conner hatte sich derweil seines geschnappt und sich in Position gestellt. Kopfschüttelnd lehnte Sam und Maya ab, also legte Chris an und stellte sich neben Conner auf. Die Freunde warfen sich kurze Blicke zu, visierten dann über die Gewehrläufe an und drückten ab. Ein Sandsack erzitterte unter dem doppelten Treffer, kurz danach explodierte eine auf einem Baumstumpf aufgestellte Bierflasche.

"Meiner", knurrte Conner und schwenkte die Waffe auf der Suche nach einem guten Ziel.

"Ich würde behaupten, das war pures Anfängerglück", neckte Maya, die sich neben Conner an den Träger des Vordaches lehnte. Sam, die an der anderen Seite stand, nickte und grinste. Conner winkte ab. In dem Moment explodierte eine weitere Flasche. Chris vollführte mit der Waffe in der Hand einen kleine Siegestanz.

"Oh yay, ich bin böse, ich bin böse drauf", kommentierte er seine spontane Tanzeinlage. Maya verdrehte nur die Augen, während Conner ungehalten brummte.

"Oh, jedes Baby kann ein so großes Ziel auf so kleiner Distanz treffen", neckte jetzt Sam die beide Schützen.

Wie aufs Stichwort tauchte ein kleines Eichhörnchen auf und kletterte auf eines der Fässer. Aufmerksam beobachtete es die Gruppe. Chris zögerte kurz, schwenkte dann aber um und platzierte seinen Schuss in einem etwas größerem Sandsack. Nur Conner hielt weiterhin auf das Eichhörnchen an. Sein Zeigefinger zitterte nervös am Abzug, das Leder der Handschuhe knackte wieder. Im letzten Moment schwenkte er ab, die Kugel raste in eines der anderen Fässer.

"Hah, ich hab dich erwischt!", rief Chris triumphierend.

Conner senkte sein Gewehr und hielt seinem besten Freund die Hand hin.

"Einen kleinen Sieg muss ich dir ja auch mal gönnen", meinte er grinsend.

Sam schwang sich vom Träger weg. Sie hatte etwas rattern gehört.

"Hey, Leute, unser Taxi kommt", klärte sie ihre Freunde auf und ging mit strammen Schritten in Richtung Station.

Nur sehr widerwillig ließen die beiden jungen Männer ihre Waffen zurück, aber sie folgten Sam. Maya bildete den Schluss. Nur zur Sicherheit. Wieder fiel ihr dieser Zettel auf, diesmal blieb sie stehen. **GESUCHT: MILGRAM, VICTOR** stand dort in großen Buchstaben. Darunter eine genaue Beschreibung des Gesuchten. Maya war gerade dabei sie zu überfliegen, als Conners Stimme erklang.

"Hey, Babygirl, komm!"

"Bin unterwegs!"

Etwas verunsichert lief sie zu ihren Freunden. Dort schloss Chris gerade die Tür zur Seilbahnstation auf und ließ sie nacheinander hinein. Hinter ihnen schloss er die Tür wieder und es klickte leise, als er abschloss.

"Warum…", fing Maya an, doch Conner fiel ihr mit der Erklärung ins Wort.

"Josh hat uns darum gebeten. Er meinte, hier hätten wohl öfters Leute gepennt, daher muss jetzt abgeschlossen werden."

"Muss echt schwer sein für Josh", meinte Sam.

"Weiß nicht wie er das aushalten kann", brummte Conner.

"Ich wäre ein Wrack", antwortete Chris.

Maya konnte nur nicken, unfähig ihre Gefühle Josh gegenüber wirklich in Worte zu fassen.

"Wir müssen einfach alle auf ihn aufpassen", sagte sie schließlich. Die anderen nickte zustimmend.

Ratternd kam die Seilbahn zum Stehen. Die Freunde stiegen ein. Sam und Chris setzte sich auf die Bank mit dem Rücken zur Lodge, Maya und Conner ihnen gegenüber. Kaum, dass sie saßen, setzte sich die Bahn ratternd und schwankend in Bewegung.

"Auf ins Abenteuer", meinte Chris und grinste nur in die Runde.

"Ich hoffe echt wir tun das Richtige. Also, uns alle hier wieder zu treffen", warf Sam ein.

"Sicher", antwortete Conner ruhig. "Ich habe Josh lange nicht mehr so aufgeregt gesehen. Das ist eine ganz große Sache für ihn. Ich meine, es ist gut, dass wir uns alle wiedersehen. Wenn nicht für uns, dann für Beth und Hannah. Sie hätten sich unglaublich gefreut, da bin ich mir sicher."

Seine Worte blieben im Raum stehen, da keiner etwas dazu sagen wollte. Eine Weile herrschte Stille. Die Gondel schaukelte hin und her. Schließlich durchbrach Chris die Stille.

"Hey, wisst ihr eigentlich wie Josh, Conner und ich uns kennengelernt haben?"

"Oh, nicht die Geschichte schon wieder."

Maya lehnte sich leicht genervt zurück. Chris schaute sie überrascht an.

"Die hab ich schonmal erzählt?"

"Nein, aber der da."

Sie deutete auf Conner, der sich nur zurücklehnte und einen Arm um Maya legte. Er grinste unschuldig.

"Aber eine gute Geschichte kann man ruhig öfter hören. Außerdem ist Sam noch nicht eingeweiht. Also, leg los."

Chris nickte nur.

"Es war in der dritten Klasse. Ich saß ganz vorne im Raum, Conner und Josh ganz hinten, zwischen ihnen noch ein anderer Junge. Keiner von uns wusste von der Existenz der anderen zwei. Aber der Junge zwischen Conner und Josh hat dem Mädchen vor ihm immer an den Trägern ihres BH's gezogen. Also setzte unser Lehrer ihn nach vorne. Und mich nach hinten. Zwischen Josh und Conner. Als Banknachbarn. Und später auch als Freunde."

"Und die Allianz des Schreckens war geboren", schloss Maya mit einem dramatischen Unterton. Sam lachte auf, während Conner ihr gegen die Schulter stieß und Chris mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Betont theatralisch lehnte sich in seinem Platz zurück.

"Wäre Giene Simmens nicht drei Jahre zu früh in der Pubertät gewesen und hätte an dem Tag nicht ein Shirt mit einem so weiten Ausschnitt getragen, dass ihr Sport-BH rausschaute, naja, wer weiß, vielleicht würdet ihr mit jemand ganz anderem hier sitzen und euch unterhalten. Oder euch gar nicht kennen."

Er grinste in die Runde.

"Boom. Schmetterlingseffekt."


	4. Etwas unterkühlt

**Author's Note:** Das vierte Kapitel, diesmal aus der Sicht von Chris und etwas länger als der Rest. Viel gibt es dazu nicht zu sagen. Ihr könnt mir immer noch wünsche über Tode/nicht Tode nennen.

Ansonsten viel Spaß

 **Rating:** Aufgrund von Blut und Schimpfworten habe ich die Story mit einem T bewertet.

 **Disclaimer:** Mir gehört weder die Marke Until Dawn, noch die dazu gehörenden Charaktere. Nur die Rechte meiner drei OC's liegen bei mir.

Etwas unterkühlt

Ratternd hielt die Gondel an der oberen Bahnstation. Sam und Chris waren die Ersten, die ausstiegen. Chris hielt Sam die Tür der Gondel auf und deutete eine Art Verbeugung an.

„Nach Ihnen, Mylady", sagte er mit einem beton lässigen Lächeln.

„Oh, ein wahrer Gentleman."

Sie ging an ihm vorbei in Richtung der Tür nach draußen, doch er blieb an der Gondel stehen und wartete. Maya hatte sich erhoben, hielt aber inne, als Conner sie am Arm packte. Kurz tauschten Chris und sein bester Freund Blicke aus. Conners Augen sprachen Bände. Also verließ Chris die Gondel und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sam ruckelte an der Tür.

„Was ist los?", fragte Chris.

„Die ist abgeschlossen. Funktioniert da dein Zauberschlüssel?"

Mti einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zückte Chris den Schlüssel, den Josh ihm gegeben hatte. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung schloss er die Tür auf, packte den Knauf.

„Tad…. AH!"

Er versuchte mit Schwung die Tür aufzustoßen, jedoch blieb diese fest verschlossen und Chris rammte sich gegen das harte Metall. Vor lauter Schreck schrie er auf und stolperte zurück.

„Das lief nicht wie geplant", murmelte er.

Sam konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Chris schüttelte nur den Kopf und schaute wieder in Richtung Gondel. Dort unterhielten sich Maya und Conner miteinander. Mittlerweile war Conner aufgestanden, musste sich aber leicht bücken, der etwas zu groß war, um in der Gondel richtig stehen zu können. Maya hatte die beiden oberen Streben gegriffen und lehnte sich etwas zurück, um richtig stehen zu können. Da beugte sich Conner vor und drückte seine Lippen fest auf Mayas. Sie schien den Kuss sofort zu erwidern, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Sie hielten diesen Kontakt einen kurzen Moment, trennten sich dann wieder. Maya knuffte Conner leicht gegen die Brust, ehe sie ihren Rucksack zu greifen schien und die Gondeltür öffnete.

Sofort wandte Chris den Blick ab und sah zurück zu der verschlossenen Tür. Ein großer Teil von ihm fühlte sich schlecht, weil er Conner und Maya bei diesem Moment beobachtet hatte. Conner hatte ihm nicht erzählt, dass sie zusammen waren. Also wäre es ihm sicher nicht Recht, wenn er wüsste, dass Chris…

Die Gondeltür schloss die krachend und Conner und Maya kamen zu ihren beiden Freunden.

„Was ist los?", fragte Maya und deutete auf die Tür, vor der Sam stand.

„Sie geht nicht auf", erklärte Sam.

Conner rieb sich den Nacken und schaute fragend zu Chris. Ganz langsam zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben, das Gesicht verzog sich skeptisch. Chris hustete einmal, schon grinste er wieder frech. Mit einem Mal schlug Sam gegen die Fensterscheibe im oberen Teil der Tür.

„Jessica, hier her!", rief sie laut.

„Jess!", rief Chris ebenfalls.

Conner schlug mit der geballten Faust über Sams Kopf an die Tür, was ein lautes Krachen nach sich zog. Chris zuckte kurz zusammen. Der Mann hatte wirklich Kraft in seinen nicht gerade schmalen Oberarmen. Endlich hörten sie eine weibliche Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür her.

„Was für Anfälle habt ihr denn da drin?"

„Wir stecken in diesem Mistding fest", erklärte Chris.

„Lässt du uns bitte hier raus? Bitte, bitte", schloss Sam an und setzte das freundlichste Lächeln auf, das sie hatte.

„Komm schon, Jessica", warf jetzt auch Maya ein.

Sie rieb sich die schon leicht zitternden Finger und pustete in die Handinnenflächen. Ein leises Piepen erklang. Sofort packte Chris den Türknauf und zog die Tür auf. Kalter Wind schlug ihnen entgegen. In genau vor ihnen stand eine junge Frau in enger Röherjeans und ziemlich dünn aussehnder, blauer Winterjacke. Sie wirkte etwas genervt, als sie ein paar Schritte zurücktrat.

 ** _Jess_**  
 ** _Mikes neue Freundin_**  
 _Selbstsicher_  
 _Gutgläubig_  
 _Respektlos_

Betont theatralisch stolperte Chris nach draußen. Die anderen folgten ihm nacheinander.

„Oh mein Gott, ich dachte wir wären verloren. Noch zehn Minuten und ich hätte mir das eigene Bein abgenagt."

Zur Betonung seiner Worte deutete er auf sein linkes Bein.

„Bah, igitt, Chris."

Angewidert verzog Sam das Gesichte. Sie schaute zu Maya, die sich ebenfalls schüttelte.

„Hey, ich hab viel Fleisch auf den Knochen", verteidigte sich Chris. „Das sind alles Muskeln, sonst nichts."

Jetzt lachte Conner laut und etwas dreckig auf.

„Über Muskeln reden wir, wenn wir in der Lodge sind, Bro. Es gilt die Frage zu klären, ob das alles Muskeln sind."

Mit einem leicht provozierenden Grinsen wanderte Conners Blick auf Chris' Bauch. Chris winkte nur ab.

„Ich setze meines Siegesserien vom Schießstand gerne fort, Bro."

„Herauforderung angenommen."

Maya schüttelte nur den Kopf und schaute zu Sam, die die Augen verdrehte. Da entdeckten Chris einen Brief, den Jess in der Hand hielt. Mit einem breiten Grinsen und einer schnellen Bewegung nahm er ihr den Brief aus der Hand.

„Aha!"

„Hey!", rief Jess leicht empört.

„Was ist denn das?"

Interessiert betrachtete Chris den fein säuberlich versiegelten Brief. Ihm fiel der Name vorne auf dem Brief sofort auf. Um jeden Widerspruch seiner Freunde im Keim zu ersticken, hob er mahnend den Zeigefinger über die linke Schulter.

„Meine Güte. Da schwärmt aber jemand ganz gewaltig für unseren guten Freund und lieben Jahrgangssprecher Michael Munroe."

„Chris", meinte Sam mahnend.

Conner trat hinter seinen Freund und schnappte ihm den Brief aus der Hand. Er drehte ihn hin und her, grinste dabei breit.

„Uhh, welche erotische und knisternen Fantasien unsere liebe Jessica da wohl hegen mag? Wollen wir es wissen?"

Fragend schaute Conner Chris an. Dieser nickte.

„Ich will's auf jeden Fall wissen."

„Jungs", warf Maya ernst ein. „Benehm euch."

„Wir benehmen uns immer, Babygirl", antwortete Conner grinsend.

Jess zuckte nur mit den Schultern und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie hatte sich anschneined entschieden, dass sie den beiden jungen Männern nicht den Spaß machen und versuchen wollte, den Brief wieder an sich zu bringen. Stattdessen erklärte sie:

„Mike und Em sind getrennt. Wir sind jetzt zusammen."

„Wow, Drama", antwortete Chris nicht besonders begeistert.

Er war ein bisschen enttäuscht, hatte aber auch wenig Lust sich jetzt eine Geschichte über eine Schlammschlach anzuhören. Eigentlich war es aus seiner Sicht nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis Mike und Emily sich getrennt hätten. Und natürlich hatte sich die wasserstoffblonde Jess sofort an den daraufhin freien Mike herangemacht. War irgendwie vorhersehbar.

„Nicht wirklich", meinte Jess, „eigentlich ein sauberer Schnitt. Em ist raus, ich bin drin."

„Hm."

Anerkennend schaute Sam zu Maya, die auch etwas beeindruckt wirkte. Keine Schlammschlacht, alle vier hätten damit gerechnet. Chris schnappte sich den Brief von Conner, drehte ihn wieder interessiert hin und her.

„Man muss seine Chance halt nutzen, wenn man die Möglichkeit dazu hat", schloss Jess mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf Maya. Die war etwas verwirrt.

„Du sprichst in Rätseln, Jess", antwortete Maya.

„Ach, nicht so wichtig."

Jess winkte ab und trat einen großen Schritt auf Chris zu, der leicht provozierend mit dem Brief über seinem Kopf wedelte. Als Jess vor ihm stand, hielt er ihn vor sich, woraufhin sie Chris den Brief mit einer schnellen Bewegung aus der Hand riss. Kurz funkelten beide sich schweigend an. Die anderen drei schwiegen, sodass nur der leicht heulende Wind um sie herum zu hören war. Schließlich ging Jess wieder ein paar Schritte zurück. Damit war die Geschichte wohl erledigt.

Chris wandte sich um, schob Conner, der immer noch hinter ihm stand, etwas zur Seite, und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte und winkte über seine Schulter ab.

„Okay, okay, können wir jetzt endlich zur Lodge gehen? Mir geht dieser ganze Naturkram schon ziemlich auf die Nerven."

„Geht ihr doch schon mal vor", meinte Jess, „ich warte noch kurz hier, ob… sonst noch wer ankommt."

Chris und Conner warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu. Conner wiegte den Kopf hin und her, das Grinsen immer noch breit auf seinem Gesicht. Chris konnte genau ablesen, was sein Freund dachte.

„Du meinst Mike", hauchte er leise in Jess' Richtung. Durch seine vestellte Stimmlage musste Conner laut loslachen.

Jess fuhr herum. „Was? Ach, ich meine, ihr wisst schon, irgendjemand."

Während sie zurück zu der Bank vor der Station ging, auf der sie vor der Ankunft ihrer Freunde gesessen hatte, waren Sam und Maya an das Geländer herangetreten. Dieses verhinderte, dass unvorsichtige Besucher der Lodge vom Berg in den Tod stürzten. Und man hatte einen wunderbarten Blick auf die Seilbahn und die Bergkette, die unter ihnen lag. Der Schnee schimmerte im Mondlicht. Maya umfasste mit beiden Händen das Geländer und lehnte sich nach vorne, während Sam einfach nur stehen blieb, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Beide junge Frauen betrachteten bewundernd die verschneite Umgebung.

„Ähm, Sam… Maya", drängte Chris wie ein ungeduldige Kind.

Doch anstatt sich umzudrehen, breitete Sam die Arme aus.

„Habt ihr die Aussicht gesehen? Ich meine, total krass."

Maya nickte nur, umfasste mit beiden Händen das Geländer und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, sodass ein paar Schneeflocken auf ihrem Gesicht liegen blieben.

„Manchmal sollte man einfach stehen bleiben und genießen."

„Romantisch", brummte Conner nur. Er zupfte wieder nervös an seinen ledernen Motorradhandschuhen herum. „Aber können die Damen sich mal von der schönen Natur losreißen. Eure Männer frieren sich leicht den Arsch ab."

Sam und Maya ergaben sich und folgten den beiden jungen Männern den Weg von der Station weg. Kurz bevor sie sich zu weit von Jess entfernt hatte, wirbelte Conner noch einmal herum.

„Und nicht auf den Raben zielen!", rief er in Richtung Station.

Mit schnellen Schritten holte er zu seinen Freunde auf. Die Hände tief in den Jackentaschen versenkt verlangsamte er seine Schritte, als er sie wieder erreicht hatte. Fragend schaute Sam zu ihm hoch.

„Was sollte der Satz mit dem Raben?"

Conner zuckte nur mit dem Schultern, schaute sich interessierte im Wald um. Hinter dem Satz schien mehr zu stecken, als das Schulterzucken sagen sollte. Chris musterte ihn, ahnte, was los war. Conner schaute wieder so, als würde er etwas verschweigen.

„Was das irgendeine von euren schottischen Verabschiedungen?", hakte er leicht neckend nach.

Jetzt schaute Conner wieder zu seinen Freunde, schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Wir Schotten sind ein komisches Volk, aber solche Verabschiedungen haben wir nicht."

Er nahm eine Hand aus seiner Jackentasche, um sich eine Haarsträhne zurück unter seinen Beanie zu schieben. Dabei schielte er komisch über den oberen Rand seiner Brille.

„Und was sollte der Satz dann?", fragte Maya jetzt drängend. Immer noch rieb sie ihre zitternden Hände aneinander.

Conner seufzte einmal tief und rieb sich den Nacken. Obwohl er den Mund geschlossen hatte, konnte man sehen, dass er nervös auf der Innenseite seiner Wange herumbiss.

„Naja…", fing er endlich an, stoppte dann aber.

„Komm schon, Bro, nicht so schüchtern." Chris knuffte seinem Freund in die Seite. „Erzähl uns deine kleinen, schmutzigen Geheimnisse."

Conner ergab sich seufzend.

„Okay, wenn ihr wollt. Unten, bei der Station, als Chris und ich auf euch zwei Hübschen gewartet habe, hab ich… etwas gefunden."

„Was gefunden?", fragte Sam.

Jetzt nahm Conner seine zweite Hand aus der Tasche und gestikulierte vor sich herum.

„Es war so ein Ding. Eine Art… Totem. Wie in den Büchern über Indianern. Nur halt… kleiner."

Er zeigte die Größe mit den Hände an. 'Ungefähr wie groß wie mein Unterarm', dachte Chris. 'Naja, etwas kleiner'.

„Ich habs aufgehaben, wollts mir genauer ansehen", fuhr Conner fort. „Und dann bam."

Er tippte sich mit einer Hand an den Kopf und machte eine Bewegung, als wäre sein Kopf explodiert.

„Plötzlich hab ich Bilder gesehen. Ein Rabe, der auf einem Ast landete und Mike, der darunter hockte. Jemand hat einen Schneeball geworfen. Nich auf den Raben, sondern auf Mike. Und dan war es auch schon wieder vorbei und ich habe das Totem gestarrt. Klingt verrückt, oder?"

Er lachte nervös auf und schaute seine Freunde hilfesuchend an. Chris schluckte. Ja, es klang total verrückt. Selbst für Conner. Doch dessen Augen flehten regelrecht, bitte sagt mir, dass ich nicht verrückt bin.

„Ziemlich, ja", gab Sam zu.

Conner nickte nur wild. „Vielleicht hab ich mir das auch nur eingebildet. Aber wenn nich, naja, wollte Jess halt warnen."

„Und wieso hast du es mir nicht gezeigt?", fragte Chris etwas entrüstet.

„Wollte dich nicht verunsichern, Bro. Kriegst doch so schnell Angst", neckte Conner ihn.

„Haha." Chris lachte auf, obwohl ihm nicht nach Lachen zumute war.

Stattdessen grummelte er leise. Conner knuffte ihm leicht gegen die Schulter.

„War nur Spaß."

Chris grinste. Er konnte Conner nicht lange böse sein. Dieser steckte die Hände wieder zurück in die Taschen seiner roten Winterjacke. Kaum, dass seine rechte Hand darin verschwunden war, schob Maya ihre linke Hand dazu. Selbst durch den dicken Stoff konnte man sehen, wie sie einander an den Händen nahmen. Er musste Conner darauf ansprechen, dachte Chris sich. Auf dieses Händchenhalten und… auf den Kuss. Von eben. In der Station.

Wieder flogen einige Raben über sie hinweg, ansonsten war es still. Außer dem Knarschen ihrer Schuhe im Schnee.

„Wisst ihr worauf ich mich freue?", fragte Sam ihre Freunde nach einer Weile.

„Auf einen starken, heißen Glühwein?", warf Conner ein.

Sam wandte sich zu ihm um und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein. Will noch einer raten?"

„Das es oben nicht weiter hoch geht?", schlug Chris leicht schnaufend vor.

Sam wiegte den Kopf hin und her, schien nachzudenken, schüttelte dann aber schließlich doch den Kopf.

„Na dran, aber auch nicht. Maya, willst du es versuchen?"

Maya schaute Sam musternd an. Sie schien zu überlegen, begann dann zu lächeln.

„Auf ein heißes Bad."

„Volltreffer."

Sam nickte und strahlte zufrieden. Kalt fegte der Wind um sie herum, hin und wieder raschelte es im umliegenden Wald. Ansonsten war nur das Knarren des Schnees unter ihren Schuhen zu hören. Ein Rabe landete auf einem tief hängenden Ast, schlug mit den Flügeln und krächzte laut.

„Schon ziemlich unheimlich", murmelte Maya.

Conner grinste nur und zog sie etwas näher an sich heran.

„Keine Sorge, Babygirl, wir starken Jungs passen schon auf euch auf."

Er grinste frech ins Chris' Richtung, der nur nickte und ein bisschen die Brust herausstreckte. In diesem Moment etwas mit einem lauten Brüllen aus dem Wald heraus direkt vor die Freunde auf den Weg. Vor Schreck schrieen die Freunde auf, was bei den beiden jungen Männern weniger männlich klang als gewünscht, und stolperten zurück. Laut lachend stand ein junger Mann vor ihnen. Dicke Weste, Pullover, Jeans und das lauteste und dreckigste Lachen, dass sie jemals gehört hatten.

 ** _Mike_**  
 ** _Emilys Ex_**  
 _Intelligent_  
 _Engagiert_  
 _Überzeugend_

„Mike!", rief Sam wütend, als sie den Jahrgangssprecher erkannte. Dieser lachte laut.

„Ihr hättet eure Gesichter sehen sollen. Zum schreien."

Chris holte japsend Atem. Sein Herz raste. Er sah, wie Maya sich noch etwas erschrocken an Conners Arm festhielt. Doch hochgewachsener Kerl schüttelte den Schreck am schnellsten ab und schaute jetzt etwas ungehalten in Mikes Richtung.

„Nicht witzig, Michael", knurrte er. Seine Augen funkelten böse.

Mike richtete sich wieder auf und winkte in Conners Richtung ab.

„Jetzt stell dich mal nicht so an an, Conner. War doch nur ein Scherz."

„Sei froh, dass du außerhalb meiner Schlagarm bist!"

„Hey", beruhigte Maya ihren Freund, der einen Schritt auf Mike zugemacht hatte.

Sam schob sich, darauf bedacht eine Eskalation zu vermeiden, zwischen die beiden jungen Männer. Conner raffte angriffslustig seine Schultern. In manchen Situation hatte Chris es wirklich schwer in Conner den Typen zu sehen, mit dem er bis spät in die Nacht an Handyapps schraubte und bastelte. In Momenten wie diesen wirkte er wie von einem anderen Stern. Mike hob abwehren die Hände auf Schulterhöhe.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich wollte nur einen kleinen Scherz machen, aber da einer von euch offenbar eine total Spaßbremse ist, werde ich einfach gehen."

Er schob sich an Sam vorbei, klopfte Chris und Maya beim Vorbeigehen freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, widmete Conner aber keines Blickes. Ein paar Schritte hinter den Freunde hielt er inne und wandte sich noch einmal um.

„Ach, vielleicht erwischt ihr Matt noch. Hab gehört, dass Em ihn zum Packesel abgestempelt hat."

Er hob die Hand über seine Schulter und lief mit schnellen Schritten den Weg in Richtung Seilbahn zurück. Die vier Anderen schauten ihm nach, setzte dann ihren Weg fort.

„Idiot", knurrte Conner abwertend.

Maya hatte seine Hand losgelassen und ging jetzt neben Sam. Gut sichtbar schüttelte sie sich, schaute dann zu Sam. Die beiden jungen Frau tauschten Blicke aus, schließlich schaute Maya über ihre Schulter.

„Conner, lass gut sein."

„Wieso nimmst du ihn in Schutz? So eine Aktion ist nicht wichtig. Oder?"

Hilfesuchend schaute Conner zu Chris. Dieser zögerte. Warum Conner und Mike sich nicht leiden konnte, wusste er nicht genau. Vielleicht weil es früher den Anschein gehabt hatte, als würde Mike Maya angraben. Oder weil Mike erfolgreicher war als Conner. Oder aus irgendeinem anderen Grund, der Chris gerade nicht einfiel.

„Naja, die Umgebung läd schon dazu ein", meinte Chris, „Aber ja, ich hätte mir einen anderen Scherz überlegt."

„Hättest du nicht", antworte Sam und schaute ihn anklagend an.

Chris räusperte sich einmal. Sie hatten eine Holzbrücke passiert. In der Ferne tauchte die Ski Lodge der Familie Washington auf.

„Leute, hallo", drängte Conner auf die Weiterführungen des Gesprächs.

„Conner, lass gut sein", mahnte Sam ihn.

Immer noch aufgebracht schaute Conner zu Chris, der nur nickte. Gut sein lassen klang nach einem guten Plan. Endlich war die Lodge nahe genug. Nur noch eine Kurve. An einem Baum zu ihrer linken lehnte ein junger Mann, den Blick gedankenverloren auf den Boden gerichtet. Ähnliches Outfit wie Mike, nur mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln des Pullovers und einen Beani wie Conner über den Kopf gezogen.

 ** _Josh_**  
 ** _Bruder von Hannah und Beth_**  
 _Kompliziert_  
 _Nachdenklich_  
 _Liebevoll_

Durch die Schritte der Freunde aufgeschreckt, schaute er auf. Sofort begann er zu lächeln, nahm die Arme aus der Verschränkung vor der Brust und schwang sich vom Baum weg.

„Man, mit jedem Aufstieg kommt mir der Berg höher vor", murrte Chris etwas ungehalten.

„Ach ja? Das denk ich mir auch immer", antwortete Josh und nickte den anderen freundlich zu.

Chris winkte ab. „Ach, komm schon. Du warst so oft hier, für dich schrumpft er doch eher."

„Ja, das stimmt wohl."

Mit leicht klammen Fingern zückte Chris sein Handy heraus. Noch immer zeigte es, wie unten bei der Seilbahnstation, keinen Empfang an. Suchend hielt Chris es über seinen Kopf.

„Ach, wann sorgt du hier endlich mal für ein paar Handymasten? Ich habe schon Entzugerscheinungen", fragte er in Joshs Richtung. Dieser hob nur die Hände leicht.

„Hast du mal eine Million Dollar für mich. Dann kriegst du die Dinger sofort."

„Witzig, dass du das sagst. Ich habe sie in der anderen Jacke. Conner?"

Chris wandte sich zum letzten Mitglied des nun vollständigen Trios um. Conner zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Sorry Bro, leider unterm Bett vergessen."

„Ein bisschen Handyentzug würde ich beiden vielleicht mal ganz gut", murmelte Maya. Darauf reagierte keiner.

Josh wandte sich um und ging vor den Neuankömmlingen her in Richtung Lodge. Als sie um die Ecke bogen, blitzte es einmal grell auf. Geblendet taumelte Chris ein paar Schritte zurück, blinzelte und versuchte die nun tanzenden Punkte vor seinen Augen loszuwerden. Er hörte neben sich erschrockenes Gemurmel, leicht taumelnde Schritte im Schnee. Nach und nach erkannte er die Welt wieder um sich herum. Schräg hinter Josh stand ein schlanker, etwas kleinerer junger Mann. Langsam erkannte Chris die dunkle Armeejacke, die einer Uniform glich, den eng anliegendem, unter den Kragen der Jacke gestopften Schal, die gefütterte Sporthose mit Schlag und die Sportschuhe. Und natürlich die orangroten Haare.

 ** _Nick_**  
 ** _Mayas Zwillingsbruder_**  
 _Verträumt_  
 _Naiv_  
 _Sportlich_

„Hm, kein gutes Foto", murmelte Nick mit enttäuschtem Blick auf den Display seiner Digitalkamera, die er um dem Hals hängen hatte. Chris schob sich seine Brille etwas nach oben und rieb sich die Augen. Neben ihm brummte Conner wieder etwas ungehalten. Endlich konnte er wieder klar schauen. Josh ging lachend an Nick vorbei.

„Vielleicht solltest du die Leute zuerst darüber informieren, dass du sie fotografierst."

„Ja, wäre eine Idee", meinte Nick nur und ließ seine Kamera wieder fallen.

Erst jetzt sah er auf und schenkte seinen Freunde eines seiner kindlichen Lächeln. Maya setzte sich als Erste wieder in Bewegung und nahm ihren Bruder in den Arm. Die Umarmung der Zwillinge war kurz, aber innig. Conner erhielt eine brüderliche Umarmung, Chris und Sam wurde von Nick zu zugenickt.

Irgendwie war Chris mit Mayas Zwillingsbruder nie wirklich warm geworden. Nick war immer etwas komisch. Er war schwer einzuschätzen, wirkte manchmal gedanklich abwesend. Einen genauen Grund konnte Chris aber nicht nennen. Es war wahrscheinlich das gleiche Ding, was da zwischen Conner und Mike lief.

Maya packte ihren Bruder, der keine Anstalten machte sich zu bewegen, am Arm und schob ihn hinter Josh her weiter in Richtung Lodge. Conner, Sam und Chris folgten ihnen. Vor der Josh warteten zwei weiterer Mitglieder der Gruppe. An der kleinen Mauer neben der Treppe lehnte ein junger Mann in Trainigsjacke und dicker Winterhose. Neben ihm standen zwei Taschen, eine davon in rosa.

 ** _Matt_**  
 ** _Emilys neuer Freund_**  
 _Motiviert_  
 _Ehrgeizig_  
 _Sportlich_

Er schien die Gruppe nicht zu bemerken, sondern murmelte leise vor sich hin. Auf einer der unteren Stufen der Treppe saß eine junge Frau und schaute lächelnd in Richtung der Ankommenden. Sie trug als einzige Frau eine Mütze auf dem Kopf, dazu eine dicke Winterjacke, Stoffhose und Stiefel über der Hose.

 ** _Ashley_**  
 ** _Ist verknallt in Chris_**  
 _Fleißig_  
 _Neugierig_  
 _Offen_

Josh hob zur Begrüßung die Hand.

„Hey Gang, war der Aufstieg okay?"

„Ja, war ganz okay", antwortete Ashley. „Ein bisschen gruselig, ich mein, ist echt seltsam wieder hier zu sein."

Matt grummelte nur etwas. Als Josh zwischen ihm und Ashley hindurch ging, deutete er mit dem Daumen auf Matt.

„Was ist denn mit ihm los?"

Ashley zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Also stieg Josh weiter die Treppe bis zum Eingang der Lodge hoch. Während die anderen am Fuße der Treppe warteten, folgte Chris ihm. An der Tür hielten sie inne.

„Jojojo, steigt hier oben bald die Partie oder was?", fragte Chris, wieder hatte er ein breistes Grinsen aufgesetzt.

Josh nickte. „Klar man."

„Und Mat und Emily sind ein Pärchen, was?", griff Chris den neusten Klatsch der Gruppe auf. Naja, fast den Neusten.

„Scheint so."

„Und, was meint Mike dazu?"

Josh lachte nur auf. „Ich habe das Gefühl Mike hat schon alle Hände voll. So wieder immer."

Damit schien das Thema für Josh durch zu sein, er wandte sich wieder in Richtung Tür der Lodge und versuchte diese zu öffnen. Leider ohne viel Erfolg.

„Mist. Das blöde Ding", fluchte er.

„Vereist?", fragte Chris.

„Was sonst."

Josh gab es auf und trat vom Schloss weg. Er betrachtete es nachdenklich.

„Gibt es noch einen Weg rein?", warf Chris ein.

„Es gibt tausend Wege da rein. Nur alle verschlossen.„

Chris schaute sich etwas um.

„Es gibt sicher ein Fenster um die Ecke, dass wir vielleicht 'aufmachen' könnte."

Jetzt hörte Josh auf an dem Schloss rumzudoktorn und richtete sich auf.

„Moment. Du meinst also wir sollen einbrechen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es Einbruch ist, wenn du da wohnst."

„Hey, nicht, wenn ich die Coops nicht rufe."

Nervös räusperte sich Chris. Das hatte Josh doch nicht ernst gemeint, oder? Dieser wandte sich komplett zu ihm und deutete mit einer Hand in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

„Immer voran, Kumpel."

Also wandte Chris sich um und stieg wieder die Treppenstufen nach unten. Ashley hatte sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt. Sie unterhielt sich mit Maya, die neben ihr an der Mauer lehnte. Nick zeigte Matt ein paar Schritt weiter weg einige von seinen Fotos, während Conner und Sam in einer hitzigen Diskussion zu stecken schienen. So wie Chris Conner kannte, war es immer noch die Sache mit Mike von vorhin. Als er die Treppe verließ und wieder im Schnee stand, wandte er sich zu Ashley um. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln schaute er zu ihr runter. Sofort verstummte das Gespräch zwischen ihr und Maya.

„Hey Ash."

„Hi, Chris", grüßte sie mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln, das Chris' Herz sofort zum schmelzen brachte. Was bei diesen Temperaturen wirklich schwer war.

„Ist… alles klar?", fragte er zögernd.

„Ja klar, abgesehen davon, dass es echt kalt ist. Und das mir dieser Ort ziemlich Angst macht."

„Es ist ziemlich seltsam wieder hier zu sein."

„Yeah…"

Damit war die Sache für sie anscheinend erledigt, sie schien nicht weiter darüber reden zu wollen. Kurz schaute Chris zu Maya, die nur auffordernd in ihre Handinnenflächen bließ. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie Conners viel zu große Motorradhandschuhe trug.

Chris ließ die beiden Freundinnen bei der Treppe zurück und folgte Josh einen verschneiten Weg neben der Lodge nach oben. Die Freunde schwiegen, bis sie außerhalb der Hörweite der anderen waren. Dann durchbrach Josh die etwas angespannte Stille.

„Ashley sah heute echt heiß aus, oder?"

Chris antwortete nicht. Wenn er schwieg, dann…Mit einem Mal hielt Josh an, sodass Chris neben ihm zum Stehen kam und sich zu ihm umwenden musste.

„Sie schlägt ein wie eine Bombe aus dem Nichts, oder?", fuhr Josh immer noch grinsend fort. „Ich würde ihr am liebsten den Parka runter reißen und mich mit ihr im Schnee wälzen."

Chris zuckte kurz zusammen, schluckte schwer und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Als ob ich da einen Chance hätte", murmelte Chris abwehrend.

Josh schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Hey, sie verbringt doch ihr ganzes Leben fast nur mit dir alleine."

„Ja. Als Freunde."

Jetzt verdrehte Josh die Augen, trat einen Schritt vor und tippte Chris auf die Brust.

„Pass auf, ich gebe dir den gleichen Tipp, den ich Conner letztens am Telefon gegeben habe."

„Du hast Conner einen Tipp gegeben?", fragte Chris etwas überrascht nach. „Wofür?"

„In Bezug auf Maya, ist aber nicht so wichtig. Wichtig ist, dass du dich mal hier umsiehst. Schau dir die Umgebung an, die Berge. Siehst du hier irgendwelche Eltern? Was gibt es für ein perfekteres Szenario, voller errotischer Möglichkeiten? Du und Ash, endlich allein. Du hast die Vorarbeitet geleistet, du warst der perfekte Gentleman. Jetzt ist an der Zeit den Sack zuzumachen."

Joshs Rede war gut, hätte jedes schwächliche Fußballteam angespornt, doch Chris war nicht überzeugt.

„Ich weiß nicht, man.„

„Was heißt hier 'ich weiß nicht'?"

„Was, wenn es nicht funkt. Sie… wir… wir können keine Freunde mehr sein, wenn ich so was versuche."

Wieder konnte Josh nur mit den Kopf schütteln. Er warf eine Hand in die Luft und ging um Chris herum.

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Sei ein Mann, Bro."

Chris seufzte nur, als Josh um ihn herumging und sich wieder an den Aufstieg machte. Vielleicht… vielleicht hatte er Recht. Immer noch nachdenkend folgte er Josh weiter den Weg nach oben. Sie schwiegen sich an, das Gespräch hing in der Luft.

„Also, wie willst du in die Lodge meiner Eltern einbrechen?", fragte Josh schließlich.

„Hey, ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich einen Plan habe."

„Dann solltest du dir schleunigst einen überlegen, Bro. Ansonsten haben wir da unten fünf liebliche Damen, die sich den Hintern abfrieren, und ich bin mir sicher, dass sind keine guten Vorraussetzung um später noch zum Zug zu kommen."

„Gute Einwand. Keiner steht auf Frostbeulen."

Sie stapften weiter seitlich an der Lodge vorbei, sahen sich dabei um. Doch jedes Fenster war zu hoch, um irgendwie daran zu kommen. Bis jetzt kein gutes Zeichen für einen Einbruch in die eigene Hütte. Kurz warf Chris wieder einen Blick auf sein Handy.

„Toll, mir geht der Saft aus. Jetzt verreckt mir auch noch mein GPS. Ich meine, jetzt bin ich mal draußen, jetzt könnte ich es wirklich gebrauchen…", murmelte er.

„Kommst du nich mal ohne dein Handy klar", unterbrach Josh ihn etwas angefressen.

„Was? Wieso?"

„Du redest von nichts anderem."

„Naja, es kann halt so viel Zeug."

„Okay. Hast du eine App, die uns in die Lodge reinbringt?", fragte Josh drängend.

Chris rieb sich den Nacken.

„Nope", gab er zu.

„Eine App, mit der du ein Date kriegst?", stichelte Josh weiter.

„Naja, Conner und ich arbeiten da an was…"

„Hast du nicht." Josh wandte sich zu ihm und machte mit den Hände die Bewegung, als würde er einen Schlusstrich ziehen. „Die Antwort ist: Hast du nicht."

Seufzend gab Chris auf und steckte sein Handy wieder ein. Da fiel sein Blick auf einen verschlossenen Metallkisten, der knapp unter einem der Fenster stand. Mit großen Schritten steuerte er diesen an. Josh verstand seine Absicht sofort.

„Ja ja ja, das nenn ich ja mal clever. Sehr gut."

Zusammen schoben sie den Kasten bis unter das Fenster. Er war schwerer als Chris gedacht hatte. Vielleicht waren das doch nicht alles Muskeln. War da nicht noch eine Wette? Als der Kaste direkt unter dem Fenster stand, traten beiden davon zurück. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen schaute Josh auffordernd zu Chris und deutete auf den Kasten. Er sollte der Erste sein. Also kletterte Chris auf den Kasten drauf, hielt schwankend das Gleichgewicht und öffnete das Fenster. Er schaute direkt in eine Keller, anscheinend waren hier die Snowboards der Familie Washington repariert worden. Ohne zu zögern packte er die untere Fensterkante und zog sich ins Innere. Jedoch verlor er sofort das Gleichgewicht und fiel nach vorne über. Rücklings landete er auf dem Boden des Kellers. Josh kam sofort hinterher geklettert und schaute durch das Fenster hinein. Chris reckte den Daumen in die Luft.

„Alles okay!", rief er. Und dann, etwas leiser, „Hätte ich in der Kletterstunde mal etwas besser aufgepasst."

„Du meinst Sport?"

„Ja. Da, wo man das Seil hoch muss."

Chris schwang sich wieder auf die Füße. Kaum, dass er stand, zerbrach die über ihm hängende Glühbirne. Sofort verschwand der Raum in absoluter Dunkelheit. Etwas überrascht schauten beide jungen Männer sich um.

„War ich das?", fragte Chris mehr sich selbst als Josh.

„Glaube nicht. Hier, nimm das."

Damit warf Josh ihm eine altes Sturmfeuerzeug zu. Die Flamme war sehr klein und beleuchtete gerade einmal Chris' Gesicht, als er sie anmachte, aber etwas anderes hatte er zur Zeit nicht. Es musste so gehen. Zumindest spendete die Flamme etwas Wärme.

„Wow, Chris, ich habe gerade die Idee", polterte Josh mit einem Mal von hinten los.

Chris wandte sich um.

„Okay. Lass hören."

„In einem der Badezimmer müsste noch ein Deospray sein. Benutze das und die Flamme, um das Schloss vom Eis loszukriegen. Flammenwerfer."

„Ah, du meinst wie früher mit unseren Spielzeugsoldaten. Bye Bye, vereistes Schloss."

„Bingo." Josh schaute kurz hinter sich, dann wieder zu Chris. „Hey, ich muss noch was erledigen. Ist es okay, wenn du dich alleine durch die Dunkelheit kämpfst?"

„Nein, aber ich machs." 'Ich habe auch keine andere Wahl', schloss er in Gedanken an.

„Geh mit Gott, Partner."

Und damit war Josh verschwunden und Chris alleine im Keller der Lodge. Er atmete einmal tief durch, wandte sich dann um und ging im Schein des kleinen Flämmchens des Feuerzeugs weiter. Regale ragten neben ihm in die Höhe, es war keine Tür zu sehen. Sein Blick wanderte über die einzelnen Fächer, auch wenn er in der Dunkelheit nichts genaueres erkennen konnte. Während er so durch den Keller streifte, streiften auch seine Gedanken ab.

Josh hatte also Conner diesen Rat mit Maya gegeben. Einen ähnlichen wie ihm mit Ash. Und anscheinend waren Conner und Maya jetzt zusammen. Eventuell sollte er es auch versuchen. Einfach den ersten Schritt machen. Aber es bestand halt die Gefahr zu scheitern. Und was dann?

So in Gedanken hätte er es fast übersehen, dann glitt sein Blick auf etwas hölzernes am Boden. Er bückte sich und hob es auf. Es sah so aus wie das Totem, das Conner ihnen beschrieben hatte. Zumindest die Größe passte. Interessiert betrachtete Chris es, drehte es herum. Als er das Loch in der Rückseite betrachtete, wurde er von etwas nach hinten geworfen. Das Letzte, was er sah, waren Bilder.

Feuer, ein brennedes Gebäude. Jemand schrie. Eine Gestalt fiel vor ihn. Die Kleidung, die Haut, alles verbrannt, schwarze Haare fiele über das verbrannte Gesicht. War das… Schon wurde alles schwarz um ihn.


	5. Wir waren doch Freunde!

Wir waren doch Freunde

„Conner, lass einfach gut sein."

Sam wandte sich ab und blickte wieder in die Landschaft. Conner schob sich die Hände unter seine Mütze und raufte sich die Haare. Verstand Sam ihn absichtlich nicht oder tat sie nur so? Er fixierte sie mit seinem Blick, seine breiten Schultern hoben und senkten sich im Stile seiner Atemzüge. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, schüttelte sich immer wieder. Doch Sams strenge Ansage brachte ihn dazu, dass er schlussendlich doch aufgab.

„Na schön", knurrte er und zog sich seine Mütze wieder zurecht.

Sam wandte sich um. Jetzt lächelte sie wieder.

„Siehst du, war doch gar nicht so schlimm. Gehen wir zurück zu den anderen?"

Er nickte und folgte ihr immer noch leise brummelnd zurück zum Eingang der Lodge. Er sah wie Chris und Josh einen seitlichen Pfad hinauf verschwanden. Irgendetwas planten seine beiden Freunde wieder, das ahnte er. Doch er ging ihnen nicht hinterher, sondern trat hinter Maya, die sich sehr angeregt mit Ashley unterhielt. Sobald er direkt hinter seiner Freundin stand, legte er beide Arme um sie. Sofort stieg ihm der Geruch ihres Shampoos in die Nase, er lächelte zufrieden. Vor ihrem Bauch verschränkte er die Hände, zog sie nahe an sich heran. Er spürte, wie sich an ihn schmiegte, den Kopf unter sein Kinn drückte. Durch das Leder spürte er die Kälte ihrer Hände, also umschloss er sie mit seinen. Über ihren Kopf hinweg schaute er zum Rest der Gruppe. Mittlerweile war auch das noch fehlende Mitglied aufgetaucht und unterhielt sich gerade mit Matt. Oder eher, führte einen Monolog, während Matt daneben stand. Sie war komplett in schwarz gekleidet, der Fellkragen an der Jacke wirkte erstaunlich echt. Genauso wie das Fell an den Stiefeln.

 ** _Emily_**  
 ** _Mikes Ex_**  
 _Intelligent_  
 _Einfallsreich_  
 _Überzeugend_

„Sie sieht nicht sehr begeistert aus", brummte Conner gegen Mayas Scheitel. „Er aber auch nicht."

Keiner antwortete. Conner wandte seinen Blick wieder von dem Pärchen ab und schaute zum Rest der Gruppe. Ashley lächelte die ganze Zeit vielsagend zu ihm hoch. Er schaute skeptisch zurück.

„Ist was, Kleine?", fragte er nach.

„Ihr beide habt grad schwer den Anschein eines Pärchens", meinte sie und lächelte dabei wissend.

Sam lachte auf.

„Das fällt dir jetzt erst auf, Ash?"

Überrascht schaute Conner zwischen den jungen Frauen hin und her. Waren sie wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen? Doch Maya lachte nur, legte dann aber einen Finger auf die Lippen und hauchte ein leises 'Pssst' zu ihren Freundinnen. Mit den Augen deutete sie in Richtung von Nick, der etwas weiter abseits am Waldrand hockte. Jetzt schaute auch Conner zum Bruder seiner Freundin.

Nich hockte im Schnee, einige Nüsse vor sich liegend. Er hatte die Kamera erhoben und schien darauf zu warten, dass das Eichhörnchen, welcher unter einem Busch hockte, sich heraustraute. Seine Umgebung schien Nick total ausgeblendet zu haben, für ihn gab es nur noch sich, das Hörnchen und die Kamera. Es war fast schon entspannend.

Sam rieb sich die Arme und begann leicht auf und ab zu laufen.

„Man, wie lange brauchen die denn um eine einfach Tür aufzumachen?", murmelte sie.

„Werden sicher gleich wieder da sein", versuchte Maya die anderen zu ermutigen.

Doch sie selbst schien ebenfalls stark zu frieren. Conner verstärkte seinen Druck in den Armen, begann Mayas Hände zu massieren. Die Zeit verstrich, der Schnee fiel unablässig auf sie hinab. Doch weder Josh noch Chris tauchten wieder auf. Die Tür zur Lodge blieb fest verschlossen. Irgendwann gesellte sich Nick wieder zu ihnen, den Blick fest auf das Display seiner Kamera gerichtet.

„Schaut mal."

Er hielt die Kamera so zwischen seine Freunde, dass jeder auf das Display schauen konnte. Er hatte genau den Moment eingefangen, in dem das Eichhörnchen seine kleine Zähne in die Schale einer Nuss grub.

„Süß", meinte Sam mit einem Lächeln.

Nickt schaute sofort zu ihr hoch, wieder dieses kindliche Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Nicht wahr. Die anderen sind nicht so gut, aber…"

Plötzlich gähnte er lauthals. Er kam nicht einmal dazu sich die Hand vor den Mund zu halten, sodass jeder für einen kurzen Moment einen perfekte Blick auf seine blanken Zähne hatte.

„Nick, widerlich", beschwerte sich Emily von weiter hinten.

„Hey, lass ihn. Er ist müde", verteidigte Matt seinen Freund.

Nick schaute nur kurz in ihre Richtung, dann schnell zu seiner Schwester. In seinem Blick stand Unsicherheit, er zitterte stark. Wohl nicht nur durch die Kälte. Doch Maya lächelte nur aufmunternd. Schon hörte das Zittern etwas auf. Und Nick gähnte wieder herzhaft, diesmal hielt er sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Warum bist du denn so müde?", fragte Sam nach.

Nick zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Josh wollte gestern noch, dass ich ein paar Sachen für ihn erledigen. Und irgendwie hat mich das echt müde gemacht."

Conner lachte dreckig auf.

„Du musst mal ein paar Nächte mit mir und Chris durchmachen, wenn wir an unseren Apps rumschrauben. Dann packst du eine Nacht ohne Schlaf locker."

„Wenn die Hölle zufriert", murmelte Nick etwas ungehalten, woraufhin Maya ihm leicht gegen das Schienbein trat. Nick trat einen Schritt näher an Sam heran, als erhoffe er sich von ihr Schutz. Ashley stand auf und trippelte auf der Stelle.

„Allmählich wird das echt unerträglich kalt. Conner, könntest du mal nachschauen?"

Sie schaute ihn bittend an. Conner legte den Kopf schief.

„Ash, der Blick funktioniert vielleicht bei deinem lieben Chris, aber nicht bei mir."

Wie aufs Stichwort legte Maya den Kopf in den Nacken, sodass sie sich an Conners Brust drückte und schaute mit einem bittenden Blick zu ihm hoch.

„Bitte, bitte?", fragte sie jetzt.

Wenn sie ihn so ansah, konnte er nicht anders. Mit dieser Stimme, mit diesem Blick, da schmolz sein Herz. Seufzend ergab er sich, drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und ließ sie dann los. Er ging an seinen Freunden vorbei und folgte den Weg hinauf, den er Josh und Chris hatte raufsteigen sehen. Die Fußspuren waren sogar noch gut zu erkennen. So ging er seitlich an der Lodge vorbei. An einem großen Metallkasten direkt unter einem offenen Fenster hörten die Fußspuren auf. Ein einzelnes Paar Fußspuren führte vom Kasten weg, weiter den Weg entlang. Conner war etwas verwirrt, kletterte aber auf den Kasten und steckte seinen Kopf durch das offene Fenster.

„Chris? Josh?", rief er fragend in die Dunkelheit.

Keine Antwort. Conner nahm den Kopf wieder zurück, blickte zu den Fußspuren, die wegführten. Er entschied sich im Keller nachzuschauen. Also schwang er sich über die untere Fensterkante, landete mit den Füßen auf einer Art Arbeitsplatte und sprang von dort auf den Boden. Es knallte einmal laut, als seine dicken Stiefel auf dem Boden aufschlugen. Doch ansonsten blieb es still.

„Hallo?", rief Conner wieder in die Dunkelheit.

Zögernd ging er weiter. Er sah nicht wirklich viel. Sofort griff er nach seinem Handy, fummelte es aus seiner Jackentasche und schaltete die Taschenlampe an. Im gleichen Moment sprang die Warnleuchten für den Akku an.

„Verdammte Scheiße", fluchte Conner leise.

Er ließ den Schein der Lampe über den Boden und die Regale um ihn herum gleiten. Noch immer keine Spur von seinen beiden Freunde. Langsam tastete er sich vor, ließ den Schein seines Handys wie einen Suchscheinwerfer über den Boden gleiten. Da erschien im Schein der Lampe ein erloschenes Sturmfeuerzeug, daneben eine Hand in einem dunkelblauen Jackenärmel. Sofort ließ Conner die Lampe nach vorne gleiten.

„Chris!", rief er erschrocken.

Sein bester Freund lag ohnmächtig auf dem Boden. Neben seiner linken Hand entdeckte Conner etwas, was ihm sehr bekannt vorkam. Ein Totem. Kurz knurrte er, dann legte er sein Handy mit der Lampe nach oben neben sich und begann Chris an den Schultern zu rütteln.

„Chris. Hey, Chris, komm zu dir. Verdammt, Bro, wach auf."

Chris begann mit den Augenlidern zu zuckten, bewegte die Gesichtsmuskeln. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand an die Stirn, stieß ein leises Stöhnen aus und öffnete die Augen.

„Ah, mein Kopf", murmelte er.

Er schüttelte sich, blinzelte ein paar Mal und schaute dann etwas verwirrt zu Conner.

„Conner? Was machst du hier?"

„Hab dich gesucht, Bro. Wo ist Josh?"

„Der wollte was erledigen. Ah, mein Kopf."

Chris rieb sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Stirn. Da sich sein Freund mittlerweile aufgesetzt hatte, nahm Conner wieder sein Handy an sich und hielt den Schein der Taschenlampe zwischen sich und Chris.

„Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte Conner nach einer Weile.

Chris nickte und stemmte sich in die Höhe. Er blickte auf das Totem hinab. Als er sich wieder danach bücken wollte, kam Conner ihm zuvor. Er trat das Stück Holz in eine dunkle Ecke. Sofort schaute Chris wieder auf. Conner blickte ihn ernst an.

„Was hat du gesehen?", fragte er direkt heraus. Er hatte keine Lust auf Smalltalk, er wollte klare Antworten.

„Nicht so wichtig", antwortete Chris leise.

Er bückte sich nach dem Feuerzeug, hob es auf und ließ die kleine Flamme wieder aufflammen. Um den Akku seines Handys zu schonen, löschte Conner die Taschenlampe und verließ sich ebenfalls auf die spärliche Lichtquelle. Chris schaute sich noch einmal um, ging dann weiter. Conner folgte ihm.

„Wir müssen ins Bad", erklärte Chris leise.

„Warum ins Bad? Wir sollen die Tür aufmachen, die Mädels erfrieren draußen."

„Die Tür ist vereist, wir müssen sie erst abtauen. Dafür brauchen wir Deo aus dem Bad."

„Deo?"

Jetzt war Conner so verwirrt, dass er stehen blieb. Chris sprach in Rätseln. Was zur Hölle sollten sie mit Deo? Sein Freund hielt vor ihm an, wandte sich um und schaute ihn mit einem Blick an, der Conner an seinen alten Französischlehrer erinnerte. So hatte dieser ihn immer angeschaut, wenn Conner mal wieder etwas nicht verstanden hatte. Naja, man musste sich die Brille wegdenken. Und einen langen Schnauzbart dazu. Aber sonst passte es.

„Es ist ein Spray", erklärte Chris.

„Und?" Noch immer hatte Conner keine Ahnung.

„Bro, manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dein Verstand wandert langsam, aber stetig in deine Muskeln."

„Hey, kein Grund beleidigend zu werden", polterte Conner sofort los.

Chris seufzte. „Erinnerst du dich an unsere Spielzeugsoldaten, als wir klein waren?"

„Ja, die haben wir… Oh."

Jetzt hatte Conner verstanden. Er nickte wild und grinste wie ein kleines Kind, mit diebischer Freunde auf den Lippen.

„Der Flammenwerfer. Genial."

„Genau. Dann heißt es Bye bye vereistes Schloss."

„Klasse. Dann mal los, sonst müssen wir danach die anderen enteisen."

Im Schein der kleinen Flammen gingen die beiden jungen Männer weiter durch den Keller. Metallkästen mit Rollen darunter standen an einer Wand, ansonsten erhoben sich Regal um sie herum. Durch eine offene Tür verließen beide den kargen Raum und schienen eine komplett neue Welt zu betreten.

Warmes Holz an den Wänden, in gleichen Abständen Nischen, die mit Steinwänden abgetrennt waren. Dunkles Laminat. Hin und wieder standen ein paar Blumen in den Ecken oder Bilder hingen an den Wänden. Die Schritte der Freunde ließen den Holzfußboden knarren. Chris schwenkte das Feuerzeug hin und her, das Licht begann Formen an die Wände zu werfen. Vor ihnen erschien ein Bild über einem kleinen Schrank. Im goldenen Rahmen spiegelte sich der Schein der Flamme, es ließ diesen glitzern. Langsam konnten sie die abgebildeten Gestalten auf dem Bild erkennen. Fünf Personen, drei Frauen, zwei Männer. Vor dem Bild hielten die Freunde an. Von der Leinwand her schauten sie die Schwestern Beth und Hannah, ihr Bruder Josh und ihre Eltern freundlich an.

„Cool", kommentierte Chris.

„Nicht mein Stile", meinte Conner und trat einen Schritt von dem Bild weg.

Er zog Chris am Ärmel seines Jacke, sodass dieser sich schließlich ebenfalls von dem Bild löste und sie nebeneinander her weiter den Flur runter gingen. Nach ein paar Schritten durchzuckte das laute Krachen einer zuschlagenden Tür die Stille. Synchron zuckten die zwei Freunde zusammen.

„Was war das?", fragte Chris etwas nach Atem ringend.

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ist irgendwo ein Fenster auf", murmelte Conner, auch wenn er nicht sehr überzeugt von seinen eigenen Worten war. Er schob sich die Mütze etwas nach oben, um sich besser ein paar Tropfen Schweiß von der Stirn wischen zu können. Angstschweiß, da war er sich sicher. Durch den Schreck. Nichts anderes. Mit einer schnellen, fast schon reflexartigen Bewegung zog er sich die Mütze wieder gerade, sodass sie seinen Haare komplett bedeckte. Beim Gedanken daran erinnerte er sich, dass er bald mal wieder zum Friseur musste.

Chris öffnete eine verschlossene Tür und beide betraten den unteren Bereich der Lodge. Möbelstücke waren mit weißen Tüchern abgedeckt. Wo das nicht der Fall war, hatte sich Staub abgelegt. Hier war schon lange niemand mehr gewesen.

Vor ihnen, am Ende des Vorraums, in dem sie standen, lag eine weitere Tür. Durch das milchige Glas im oberen Bereich schien Licht herein. Chris ging ein bisschen schneller, erreichte die Tür und versuchte den Türknauf zu drehen. Ohne Ergebnis, die Tür blieb fest verschlossen. Neben ihm spähte Conner durch das Fenster. Draußen entdeckte er Sam, Ashley, Maya und Nick, die anscheinend immer mehr froren und wild diskutierten. In dem kindlichen Teil seines Gehirns formte sich ein Plan. Sein Blick wanderte in Richtung von Chris. Manchmal kommunizierten die beiden Freunde ohne Worte. Chris nickte nur. Sie stellten sich jeweils links und recht neben der Tür auf. Conner holte tief Luft, nickte seinem Freund zu und gemeinsam stimmten sie das gruseligste Geistergeheul an, das sie konnten. Sie hörten, wie ihre draußen wartenden Freunde zusammenzuckten, dann trat jemand an das Fenster.

„Hi Jungs, sehr witzig", meinte Sam von der anderen Seite der Tür.

„Woher wusstet ihr, dass wir es waren?", fragte Chris etwas enttäuscht.

Conner schwang sich von der Wand weg und schaute durch das Fenster nach draußen. Neben Sam stand seine Freundin und lächelte ihn zufrieden an. Kurz neigte er den Kopf in ihre Richtung. Damit hätte er rechnen können. Korrektur, damit hatte er gerechnet, aber er hatte diesen Scherz trotzdem durchgezogen.

„Solltet ihr nicht was erledigen, zum Beispiel das Schloss aufkriegen?", durchdrangen Sams Worte Conners Gedankengang. Chris schwang sich ebenfalls von der Wand weg und deutete an in Richtung der Mädchen zu salutieren.

„Sind dran."

Die jungen Männer verließen den kleinen Vorraum und betraten einen größeren. Breite Treppenstufen führten nach oben, durch die Fenster schien etwas Licht hinein. Doch die größte Lichtquelle war immer noch die kleine Flamme vom Feuerzeug in Chris' Hand. Der Wind rüttelte an den Fensterläden. Vor einer großen Treppe hielte die Freunde inne. Ein Geländer hielt unvorsichtige Besucher davon ab, in den Keller zu fallen. Dahin führten zwei Treppe in einigen Schritten Entfernung. Eine breitere nach oben, in die erste Etage. Auf der Hälfte der Strecke teilte sich diese in eine linke und eine rechte Treppe. Conner deutete nach vorne.

„Nach oben?"

„Wäre ein Anfang."

Chris hob das Feuerzeug etwas höher, als wolle er so die obere Etage absuchen. Conner versenkte die Hände in den Jackentaschen und begann mit dem Aufstieg der Treppenstufen. Das alte Holz knarrte unter seinen Füßen, manche der Dielen bogen sich unter seinem Gewicht. Auf der Hälfte hielt er inne und schaute in Richtung der ersten Etage. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er, Josh und Chris sich hinter dem Geländer versteckt und von oben die kommenden und gehenden Freunde der Familie Washington beobachtet hatten. Leise tuschelnd hatte Josh ihnen allerlei schmutzige Sache über diesen und jeden Neuankömmling berichtet. Wenn ihnen langweilig geworden war, waren sie ins Joshs Zimmer gegangen und hatten teilweise mit unglaublicher Akribität ihre kleineren und größeren Streiche geplant. Oder eben ihre Spielzeugsoldaten mit Deo und Feuerzeug zum Schmelzen gebracht. Die Allianz des Schreckens halt.

Chris schlug ihm beim nach oben steigen auf die Schulter, eher er ihn überholte. Conner folgte dem kleinen Lichtschein die Treppe hinauf. Ein Fenster stand offen, sodass die offene Fensterläden durch den Wind immer wieder gegen den Rahmen schlugen. Es klapperte laut.

„Links oder rechts?"

Chris ließ die Flamme von links nach rechts wandern. Conner wiegte den Kopf hin und her, blickte betont lange in die beiden Richtungen.

„Jetzt wird mir erst klar, wie lange ich nicht mehr hier war", brummte er.

„Raus aus meinem Kopf, Bro."

Chris knuffte ihm lachend gegen die Schulter und ging an ihm vorbei nach links. Conner jedoch blieb stehen, lachte auf.

„Da ist so viel Platz, lass mich."

Chris winkte über seine Schulter ab. Da das Licht der Flamme immer kleiner wurde, sah Conner sich gezwungen seinem besten Freund doch hinterher zu laufen. Seine schweren, schnellen Schritte hallten an den Wänden wieder, ein paar Dielen knarrten. Erst als er wieder neben Chris ging, wurde er langsamer.

„Conner, sag mal", fing Chris nach einer Weile wieder ein Gespräch an. Conner schaute fragend zu ihm.

„Ja?"

„Josh hat mir gesagt, er hat dir einen Tipp gegeben. Wegen Maya und…"

In diesem Moment passiert etwas in Conners Kopf, was er nicht genau beschreiben konnte. Kaum, dass Chris Mayas Namen in den Mund genommen hatte, wirbelte Conner herum, packte seinen Freund am Kragen seiner Jacke und drückte ihn an die Wand. Sein ganzes Körpergewicht legte er in diesen Stoß, drückte Chris mit so einer Kraft an die Wand, dass es laut rummste. Seine Finger krallte sich in den Kragen der Jacke, die Daumen lagen bedrohlich über der Kehle. Durch die Wucht war Chris leicht die Brille verrutscht, weswegen das eine Augen etwas kleiner aussah als das andere. Obwohl beide vor Schreck geweitet waren.

„Bro", brachte Chris keuchend hervor.

Sofort wurde Conner wieder klar und ließ seinen besten Freund los.

„Tschuldige, Sorry, das… das wollte ich nicht. Ist alles gut?"

Chris rieb sich den Hals, holte einmal tief Luft und nickte nur.

„Ja, ja, geht schon."

Conner schämte sich furchtbar für seinen Ausraster. Er wusste nicht, was in ihn gefahren war. Das war sein Auftreten anderen Kerlen gegenüber, aber das hier war Chris, sein bester Freund. Er kannte ihn seit der dritten Klasse. Er wollte ihn nicht verletzen, er würde ihm nie wehtun.

„Chris, ich wollte nicht…"

„Schon gut, vergessen wirs."

Chris richtete sich wieder auf und winkte ab. Er schaute Conner immer noch etwas verschreckt an und schien darüber nachzudenken, ob er weiterreden sollte.

„Du… wolltest mich etwas fragen?", griff Conner schließlich die Thematik von eben auf.

Chris nickte.

„Ja Ja. Also, Josh hat mir auch einen Tipp gegeben. Wegen Ash. Und… naja… also… dass du und Maya jetzt zusammen sind, hat das was mit dem Tipp zu tun?"

Vor Schreck weiteten sich Conners Augen etwas. An einer Doppeltür, von der eine Seite offen stand, hielt er an und umfasste mit einer Hand die Klinke. Chris drückte die schon offene Tür noch etwas weiter auf, hielt aber inne und schaute Conner fragend an.

„Woher…", fing dieser leise an.

„Hab euch in der Gondel gesehen", gab Chris zu und selbst im spärlichen Licht konnte Conner sehen, wie sein Freund leicht rot wurde. Er holte tief Luft, nickte dann aber nur. Es war zu erwarten gewesen. Sam und Ashley hatten es ja auch schon bemerkt, es hätte ihm klar sein müssen, dass der Kuss in der Gondel nicht unbemerkt geblieben war. Conner nickte nur, ließ endlich die Klinke los, die er so verkrampft festhielt.

„Josh hat nur gesagt, ich soll endlich den Arsch hochkriegen, sonst kommt mir jemand zuvor."

„Was du dann ja auch getan hast."

Conner nickte schweigend. Sie ließen die Tür hinter sich und durchquerten einen weiteren Flur. Sie ließen Regal, Sofas und Blumen hinter sich. Der Wind heulte, rüttelte an den Wänden der Lodge. Sie steuerten eine verschlossen Holztür an. Fast schon etwas zögerlich stieß Chris diese auf, leuchtete in das Innere dahinter. Ein Badezimmer.

„Bingo", murmelte Conner und schob sich an seinem Freund vorbei.

Er ging von dem Schrank unter dem Waschbecken auf die Knie. Da er nichts sehen konnten, wartete er, bis Chris hinter ihm stand und ihm mit dem Feuerzeuglicht etwas Licht spendete. Erst jetzt öffnete Conner eine Seite des Schränkchens. Darin stand, als hätte es auf sie gewartet, eine Dose Deospray. Sofort griff Conner danach.

Etwas Großes sprang plötzlich aus dem Schrank heraus auf ihn zu, gegen seine Brust und riss ihn rücklings zu Boden. Er hörte Chris laut fluchen und zurückstolpern. Das Ding rannte mit schnellen Schritten davon.

„Son of a…", fing Conner an, als er sich auf den Bauch drehte, Chris lautes „So ein Dreck!" übertönte ihn aber. Er rappelte sich wieder auf und schaute in seine rechte Hand. Dort hielt er die Dose Deo. Triumphierend schwenkte er diese vor Chris' Gesicht.

„Auftrag ausgeführt."

„Dann retten wir mal die holden Damen."

Mit schnellen Schritten, immer darauf bedacht das Feuerzeug nicht ausgehen zu lassen, liefen sie wieder zurück zu der Tür, vor der ihre Freunde warteten. Dort angekommen warf Conner Chris das Deo zu. Sollte sein Freund den großen Auftritt haben und Eindruck schinden, würde ihm gut tun. Also blieb er stehen, während Chris sich vor der Tür hinstellte, das Feuerzeug vor der Deo hielt, das Schloss anvisierte und einmal auf die Dose drückte. Sofort schoss eine Stichflamme auf das vereiste Schloss. Als Chris die Tür öffnete, zuckte er kurz zusammen und schüttelte sich die Hand.

„Na, heiß?", fragte Conner leicht grinsend.

„Ach, was."

Die Tür flog auf und vor den beiden jungen Männer standen ihre leicht verfroren aussehenden Freunde. Chris machte eine Verbeugung in Richtung der drei vor der Tür wartenden Frauen.

„Danke, danke, danke, die Show läuft die ganze Woche."

Conner schmunzelte. Da rannte etwas gegen seine Beine, riss Chris fast von den Füßen und verschwand nach draußen. Vor lauter Schreck stießen die beiden Freunde nicht ganz männliche Schreie aus. Als Conner sich wieder gefangen hatte, hörte er die Freundinnen vor der Tür laut lachen.

„Man. Das Ding hat mich erschreckt", murmelte Chris und schüttelte sich.

Immer noch grinsend fragte Ashley: „Was war das? Seid ihr zwei okay?"

„War ein Bär oder ein Tiger", brummte Conner.

Doch Sam schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Oh, es war nur ein süßer, kleine Babyfielfraß."

„Baby?", meinte Chris und Conner gleichzeitig, beide etwas ungläubig.

Derweil war Josh hinter den Freundinnen aufgetaucht. Er grinste.

„Keine Sorge", meinte er, „ihr beide werdet bald große Jungs sein."

Conner winkte nur ab, wandte sich um und stapfte zurück in den großen Raum. Er hörte schwere Schritte hinter sich, laute Stimmen. Anscheinend betraten jetzt auch die anderen nach und nach die Lodge. Conner ließ sich auf die einzige nicht mit einer weißen Decke abgedeckten Couch fallen, breitete die Arme über die Rückenlehne aus und wartete. Als Josh den Raum betrat, hob er einmal die Arme über den Kopf und ließ den Blick durch die Lodge kreisen.

„Home sweet home."

„So würde ich das nicht ausdrücken", murmelte Matt und stellte die zwei Koffer, die er mit reingebracht hatte, neben dem Durchgang ab.

„Es tut so gut wieder drin zu sein.", warf Maya ein und ließ sich neben Conner auf die Couch fallen.

Ashley trat hinter Sam die kleine Stufe zum Raum hinab. „Auch wenn es etwas eisig ist."

„Ich mach mal Feuer."

Damit ging Josh mit strammen Schritten in Richtung des Kamins, dem Blickfang im Haus. Die anderen sahen sich interessiert und gespannt zugleich um.

„Hier hat sich ja gar nichts verändert", meinte Matt.

Josh erklärte:„Es war niemand hier oben."

„Hast du nicht gesagt, dass die Polizei ständig hier war?", fragte Nick, der gerade zur ersten Etage hinaufsah.

„Na, in letzte Zeit war nicht viel los", warf Chris ein.

„Nope", bestätigte Josh.

Die Gruppe verteilte sich. Nick setzte sich auf unteren Treppenstufen zu Ashley und Sam, während Chris etwas unschlüssig hin und her lief. Matt hatte es sich auf dem Wohnzimmertisch vor der Couch, auf der schon Maya und Conner saßen, bequem gemacht. Derweil versuchte Josh den Kamin anzumachen. Mit schweren Schritten betraten Mike und Jess die Lodge. Zu Begrüßung riss Mike die Arme in die Luft.

„Was geht, Partiepeople!"

Hinter ihm erhob Jess zum Gruß die Hand. Conner stieß ein genervtes Stöhnen aus und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Matt, der in dem Moment, in dem Mike den Raum betreten hatte, sichtbar zusammengezuckt war.

„Fühl dich ganz wie zu Hause, Bro", meinte Josh in Richtung von Mike.

„Klar doch", antwortete dieser.

Jess setzte sich derweil auf die Couch von Conner und Maya, rutschte dabei aber möglichst weit weg von den beiden. Fragend zog Conner eine Augenbraue hoch, konnte aber sehen, wie Maya das Gesicht verzog. Sie rutschte etwas näher an ihn heran, woraufhin er sofort den Arm um sie legte. In Jess' Gesicht las er kurz Verwunderung.

Mit einem Mal sprang Matt auf, den Blick auf Mike gerichtet.

„Ja, komm doch rein. Machs dir bequem. Nimm dir was du willst. Aber das machst du ja sowieso, stimmts?"

Er kam langsam auf Mike zu, bis sie eine halbe Armlänge von einander entfernt waren. Mike wirkte etwas überrascht und hob abwehrend die Hände kurz hoch.

„Woah, ganz ruhig, Cowboy."

Matt verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Warum warst du mit Emily auf dem Weg?", fragte er geradeheraus.

„Was?" Mike wirkte noch überraschter.

„Ich hab euch gesehen. Durch das Teleskop."

„Vorhin? Wir haben uns zufällig getroffen. War eine Weile her, darum haben wir uns umarmt", erklärte Mike ruhig. „Ist das verboten?"

Conner beobachtete Matt ganz genau, lehnte sich dabei etwas vor, bereit im Notfall einzuschreiten. Doch Matt trat einen Schritt von Mike weg und nickte mit einem Mal.

„Klar. Ja, man. Sorry, war ein langer Tag, ich hab einfach überreagiert."

„Hey, man, kein Ding." Mike schien zufrieden zu sein, dass die ganze Situation geklärt war.

„Alles cool?", fragte Matt noch einmal nach.

„Ja, alles cool."

Conner lehnte sich wieder zurück und spähte zu Chris in Richtung Treppe. Er verdrehte die Augen. Chris nickte und wischte sich erleichtert etwas imaginären Schweiß von der Stirn. Die Couch senkte sich einmal kurz, als Mike sich neben Jess fallen ließ. In diesem Moment betrat Emily als Letzte die Lodge. Als sie ihren Ex und seine Neue entdeckte, verzog sie gut sichtbar das Gesicht.

„Oh mein Gott, das ist so eklig. Hast du vor sein Gesicht aufzufressen?"

„Runde zwei", flüsterte Maya Conner ins Ohr. Er nickte und erhob sich von der Couch, um einmal herum zu gehen.

„Em", versuchte Matt seine Freundin zu beruhigen, wurde jedoch von ihr unterbrochen.

„Im Ernst jetzt, durchschaubarer geht's ja bald nicht mehr."

Conner blieb zwischen Couch und Treppe stehen. Genau wie alle anderen beobachtete er die Situation. Und genau wie alle anderen wusste er, gleich würde es unangenehm werden.

„Niemand will dir dein Revier streitig machen, Schätzchen", stichelte Emily weiter.

Und Jess stieg direkt auf ein, erhob sich von ihrem Platz. „Entschuldige bitte, hast du was gesagt?"

„Oh, hast du mich nicht gehört? War deine Flittchenshow zu laut?"

„Das ist wohl jemand verbittert, weil sie nicht landen konnte."

„Ja, ist ja auch wie beim Viehmarkt bei deinem Traumtypen. Glückwunsch zur schönsten Kuh."

„Nein wie kreativ, nennt Miss Homecoming eine Kuh."

Nick schüttelte die rechte Hand, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Er und die anderen waren mittlerweile von der Treppe weg gegangen und standen in Conners Nähe. So als Gruppe fühlte man sich immer sicherer, wenn Jess und Emily aufeinander losgingen. Zu Conners großen Überraschung schritt Matt in den Streit ein.

„Hey, du verdirbst allen hier die Partiestimmung, Jess", meinte er streng in Richtung der Blondine.

„Eifersüchtig?", fragte diese sofort mit einer gespielt mitleidigen Stimme. „Emily lässt dich wohl auch nicht ran."

Das hatte Matt etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht. Er begann zu stottern. „Hey, das ist nicht… Hör…"

Jess fiel ihm ins Wort. „Von mir aus. Es ist mir sowas von egal was du denkst."

Jetzt war Emily wieder im Spiel. „Wenigstens kann ich denken. Jahrgangsbeste, Einserzeugniss. Denk daran, wenn du den Chef vögelst, damit er dich einstellt."

„Wer braucht Noten, wenn man schon alle natürlichen Vorzüge im Überfluss hat."

„Oh bitte."

„Du könntest nicht mal schimmliges Brot kaufen mit deinem dürren Arsch."

„Ist das dein Ernst? Glaubst du, das ist eine Beleidigung?"

Jess wandte Emily den Rücken zu und sprach weiter zu Mike. „Das Flittchen ist auf Crack oder so was."

Conner fing Nicks Blick auf, der in Richtung seiner Schwester ging. Der jüngere Jones wirkte leicht verzweifelt, eindeutig forderte er Maya auf etwas zu unternehmen. Diese schaute über die Sofalehne zurück, blickte zu Conner, dann zu Sam und schließlich wieder zu Nick. 'Was soll ich denn tun?', fragte sie stumm. „Mach das sie aufhören, bitte", flehte Nick stumm in ihre Richtung, hauchte dabei aber die Worte, sodass Conner ihn hörte.

„Emily, stop. Das geht echt zu weit. Es gibt keinen Grund sich so aufzuführen", schritt Matt wieder ein.

„Ja, Em, was streitest du dich um deinen Exlover." Jess war anscheinend nicht bereit, einfach so den Streit gut sein zu lassen.

„Schluss jetzt, alle beide!"

Jetzt hatte auch Maya sich entschlossen etwas zu machen.

„Uh, sieh an, das Mauerblümchen mischt sich ein", wandte sich Emily an Maya.

„Emily, Matt hat Recht. Es gibt kein Grund für dieses Benehmen, also hört auf."

„Als hättest du mir etwas zu sagen", antwortete Jess schnippisch.

Maya erhob sich von ihrem Platz. Sofort machte Conner seine Schultern etwas strammer, bereit einzuschreiten.

„Wir sind aus einem Grund hier", fing Maya mit lauter Stimme an. „Aus einem einzigen. Und der ist nicht, dass ihr zwei…"

„Große Worte aus deinem Mund", unterbrach Emily sie. „Schau mir dabei noch in die Augen, dann hör ich dir vielleicht auch zu."

Sofort nahm Maya Blickkontakt mit Emily auf, öffnete den Mund, verstummte dann aber wieder und schaute zu Jess. Emily lachte auf.

„Dachte ich mir. Und, was willst du jetzt machen? Diesmal habe ich keine Alkohol in der Hand."

„Ich meine einfach nur, ihr beidet solltet…", fing Maya wieder an, doch dieses Mal fuhr ihr Jess über den Mund.

„Wen interessierts? Du bist doch eh nur als Anstandshundchen für deinen bekloppten Bruder hier. Also halt dich mal schön zurück."

„Mein Bruder ist nicht bekloppt!"

Drohend trat Maya einen Schritt auf Jess zu, das Gesicht von einer Sekunde auf die anderen vor Wut verzerrt. Mike erhob sich etwas, woraufhin Conner mit einem leisen Knurren einen Schritt auf die Couch zutrat. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, die Zähne angriffslustig gebleckt. 'Gib mir einen Grund, Michael', dachte er. 'Nur einen. Komm schon'. Jess lachte.

„Oh, hab ich da einen wunden Punkt getroffen?"

„Hört auf!", brüllte jetzt Josh und trat vom Kamin weg. Alle sahen zu ihm. „Das ist nicht der Grund für unser Treffen, das hilft uns nicht. Das ist nicht was ich wollte." Er holte tief Luft.

„Okay. Ehe wir uns nach zehn Minuten schon umbringen, brauchen wir vielleicht eine Pause. Mike, sieh dir doch mal die Gästehütte an, von der ich dir erzählt hab."

Mike nickte, erhob sich von der Couch und trat ein paar Schritte von dieser weg.

„Ja, ja, okay."

Er hielt Jess, ganz ein Gentleman, für den er sich wohl hielt, die Hand hin.

„Willst du mitkommen?"

„Hauptsache weg von dieser Hure", antwortete seine Freundin.

„Sie liegt ein Stück den Weg hoch", erklärte Josh dem Paar. Mike nickte und verschwand mit seiner Freundin an der Hand durch eine Tür. Ihre Schritte verloren sich.

Matt trat ein paar Schritte zurück und machte in Richtung der Gruppe rund um Conner eine Bewegung, als würde sein Kopf explodieren. Dabei murmelte er: „Soviel dazu." Nick nickte und ahmte die Bewegung fast eins zu eins nach. Während Emily in Richtung ihrer Taschen ging, traten Maya und Matt zusammen zu Josh an den Kamin.

„Also, Josh, sollen wir Feuer machen?", fragte Matt.

„Wo ist meine Tasche?", fragte Emily mit einem Mal nicht besonders freundlich in Richtung ihres Freundes. Dieser zuckte zusammen und wandte sich zu ihr.

„Heh?"

„Meine Tasche. Die… das kleine Ding mit dem pinken Muster, die vom Rodeodrive. Matt, hörst du mir zu?"

Er schaute sie immer noch fragend an. Conner grinste und er glaubte die anderen neben sich leise kichern zu hören. Er beobachtete, wie Josh ruckartig aufstand und in die Richtung verschwand, in die Mike und Jess gegangen war. 'Er hat bestimmt seine Gründe', dachte Conner und schaute wieder nach vorne. Emily trat gerade entsetzt einen Schritt zurück.

„Weißt du das nicht mehr? Neben dem italienischen Schuhgeschäft. Da gabs diese Stilettos und… du hast das Regal umgeworfen, weil du die Kassierin angegafft hast."

„Was? Ich mein, sie hat doch nur nach meiner Teamjacke gefragt", verteidigt sich Matt und ging auf seine Freundin zu.

„Klar", antwortete diese. „weil sie echt abgefahren ist auf deine 'Designerteamjacke'."

„Was hast du gegen meine Jacke?"

„Matt, ich brauche meine Tasche!"

Conner schielte neben sich, wo Ashley leise kicherte. Der Grund dafür war Nick, der im Schutz von Conners breitem Rücken in bester Comedymanier Emily imitierte. Jetzt, wo sie nichts mehr sagte, streckte er ihr die Zunge entgegen und feixte dabei wie ein kleines Kind. Jetzt musste auch Conner lachen. Sam, trotzdem sie grinste, knuffte Nick in die Seite und zischte ihm ein 'Lass es' ins Ohr. Conner wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder in Richtung des Gesprächs um Emilys Tasche.

„Mein Gott, Emy, vielleicht hast du sie nur vergessen", warf Matt gerade ein.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft ich vergesse meine Tasche?"

„Also, ich…"

„Glaubst du's?"

„Schätze nicht", gab Matt leise zu.

„Du musst sie an der Seilbahnstation vergessen haben."

Matt antwortete nicht, sondern schaute sich leicht hilfesuchend um.

„Komm mit, Schatz", drängte Emily. „Wir sind bald zurück."

Seufzend ergab sich Matt. „Und dann können wir uns aufwärmen?"

„Ja. Und zwar richtig warm."

„Okay. Okay, dann los."

Emily ging voran, als die beiden die Lodge auf dem Weg verließen, durch den sie gekommen waren. Im gleichen Moment tauchte Josh wieder auf und ging zurück zum Kamin. Nun, wo beide Streitparteien wieder weg waren, war es seltsam still in der Lodge. Maya ging neben Josh in die Hocke und beugte sich etwas zu ihm.

„Hey, Josh, tut mir Leid. Wegen gerade eben."

„Ist schon gut. Vergiss es", antwortete Josh ohne sie anzusehen.

Hilfesuchend schaute Maya in Conners Richtung. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern, die Hände in den Jackentaschen. Er kannte Josh, nach so etwas sollte man ihn in Ruhe lassen. Naja, er glaubte Josh zu kennen. Seit dem letzten Jahr war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher.

Sam klatschte einmal laut in die Hände und holte sich so die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Freunde.

„So, ich nehm jetzt ein Bad."

Ohne einen Kommentar abzuwarten, stieg sie Treppe hinauf und verschwand im oberen Stockwerk. Die anderen lauschten ihren Schritte, die sich nach und nach entfernten.

„Und was machen wir?", fragte Nick geradeheraus in die Runde.

„Nach dem Katzenkampf gerade könnte ich was zu trinken vertragen", antwortete Conner und rieb sich den Nacken.

„Da spricht der Schotte aus dir, Bro", meinte Chris und Conner knuffte ihm gegen die Schulter.

„Hey, ich liebe meinen inneren Schotten. Das ist Blut, das durch meinen Adern rinnt."

Theatralisch schlug er sich vor die Brust.

„Ich dachte, das ist Whiskey in euren Adern", neckte Josh, der jetzt vom Kamin weggetreten war und neben der Gruppe stand.

Conner hielt inne, die Faust noch immer an seiner Brust, und schaute Josh skeptisch an. Dieser winkte ab und rief in Richtung erste Etage:

„Sammy!"

„Was?", fragte Sam von oben.

„Kannst du uns helfen das Feuer anzukriegen?"

„Tja, ähh… ich wollte gerade in die Wanne!"

„Oh!"

Josh hielt kurz inne, grinste dann aber und knuffte Nick leicht gegen die Brust.

„Oh, kann ich dir dabei irgendwie behilflich sein? Oder Nick hier, der brennt förmlich darauf dir zu helfen!"

„Ha ha haha!", lachte Sam laut.

Josh lachte auf und schaute dann in das Gesicht eines völlig entsetzten Nick. Dieser stieß ihn leicht nach hinten.

„Spinnst du?", fragte er.

Josh verstummte zwar, grinste aber weiterhin. „Hey, ganz locker. War doch nur ein Witz."

„Ein Witz? Ich würde nie… nicht als Witz… ich meine…"

„Hey, entspann dich."

Beruhigend legte Chris Nick die Hand auf die Schulter, welche dieser sofort abschüttelte, dabei leise grummelte und etwas von der Gruppe weg trat. Er schlurfte in Richtung Sofa, murmelte dabei leise vor sich hin. Nach und nach zogen die anderen ihre dicken Winterjacken aus. Conner reckte sich und trat zu seiner Freundin, die immer noch vor dem Kamin hockte.

„Und, are you the firestarter?", fragte er neckend.

Als Antwort streckte Maya ihm die Zunge raus. Sie hatte ihre dicke Jacke neben sich gelegt und versuchte, jetzt ohne Josh, noch immer das Feuer im Kamin anzumachen. Conner schaute sich um. Nick hockte jetzt auf der Couch und beschäftigte sich wieder mit seiner Kamera. Ashley, Josh und Chris standen ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt und unterhielten sich.

„Kann ich dir helfen, Babygirl?", fragte Conner Maya liebevoll.

Sie lächelte, erhob sich etwas und gab ihm einen Kuss auf das bärtige Kinn.

„Geh ruhig mit deinen Freunden spielen, Großer."

Conner strich ihr kurz über den Kopf, schlenderte dann aber zu der Dreiergruppe.

„Ein Ouija Brett. Wirklich, Josh?", fragte Ashley gerade etwas verängstigt.

„Was für ein Brett?", mischte sich Conner ein.

„Josh hat gerade vorgeschlagen, wir sollten doch sein altes Ouija Brett ausprobieren", erklärte Chris. Er wirkte nicht sehr begeistert. „Die Dinger sind ein Witz, Leute, totale Verarsche."

„Quatsch nicht, Bro", meinte Josh, „wir haben das früher ständig gemacht. Ich und… naja."

Während des Gesprächs war Sam aufgetaucht. Mit strammen Schritten kam sie die Treppe runter und unterbrach die Unterhaltung.

„Hey Josh, kein heißes Wasser ist irgendwie ein mieser Service, findest du nicht?"

Sie klang etwas anklagend. Mit einem charmanten Lächeln wandte sich Josh zu ihr.

„Ja. Ja, man muss nur den Boiler anschmeißen. Er ist im Keller."

Jetzt ließ er seinen Blick über die Gruppe schweifen. Mit einer Hand deutete er auf Chris und Ashley.

„Okay, ihr zwei, schaut doch bitte mal nach dem Hexenbrett."

Ashley nickte und ging ein paar Schritte vor, während Chris, der sich neben Conner auf den Wohnzimmertisch gesetzt hatte, sich keinen Zentimeter rührte. Kurzerhand winkte Ashley ihn drängend heran.

„Chris, na los, suche wirs. Das wird wie eine Schnitzeljagd."

Seufzend ergab sich Chris. Als er aufstand, gab Conner ihm lachend einen kleinen Schubser gegen die Schulter.

„Okay, dann los", meinte Chris nur und folgte Ashley, die schon in einem anderen Raum verschwunden war.

„Cool, ihr werdet es nicht bereuen", sagte Josh ihnen noch hinterher.

„Bevor ihr die Geister der Verstorbenen und Verdammten beschwört, kann mir bitte jemand mit dem Feuer helfen?", mischte sich jetzt Maya vom Kamin her ein.

Josh nickte wild. „Klar, klar. Ähm… Nick."

Angesprochener zuckte zusammen und schaute auf.

„Du weißt, wo der Boiler ist und wie er funktioniert?", fragte Josh.

Nick schien kurz nachzudenken, nickte dann aber. Josh grinste.

„Gut. Gehst du mit Sam runter und machst ihn an?"

„Äh… sicher."

Nick erhob sich etwas zögernd und schlurfte langsam zu Sam und Josh. Sam lächelte ihn an, woraufhin er endlich seine Kamera wieder los ließ. Mit dem Kopf deutete er in die Richtung, in der sie mussten. Zusammen mit Sam stieg er die Treppe in das untere Geschoss hinab.

„Gut." Conner stand auf und ließ erwartungsvoll die Schultern kreisen. „Also, erst Feuer machen und dann Geister beschwören. Klingt nach einem spaßigen Abend."


	6. Eintritt ins Geisterreich

**Eintritt ins Geisterreich**

Im Keller war das Heulen des Windes leiser geworden. Sam stieg ein paar Stufen hinab, hielt inne und schaute wieder zurück. Hinter ihr schloss Nick gerade die Tür, bedächtig darauf es leise zu tun. Er verharrte jedoch mit der Hand an der Klinke und starrte auf den Boden. Sam beobachtete ihn eine Weile, seine gleichmäßige Atmung, sein leichtes Zittern. Er wirkte nervös, also entschied Sam sich ihn abzulenken.

„Was meinst du, war das Absicht, dass Josh Chris und Ash zusammen losgeschickt hat?"

Nick schaute weiter auf die geschlossene Tür.

„Sonst hätte er es wohl nicht gemacht, oder?"

Sam seufzte.

„Nein, ich meine… Meinst du, er hat sich dabei was gedacht?"

Jetzt schaute Nick langsam zu ihr. Er lächelte, was irgendwie verschlagen aussah.

„Sicher. Er hat die ganze Zeit davon gesprochen, dass er sie an diesem Wochenende verkuppeln will."

„Na ja, sie sind schon ein süßes Paar."

Sam lächelte ebenfalls. Zu ihrer Überraschung verdrehte Nick die Augen.

„Schon, aber… Chris ist nicht gerade die hellste Kerze im Leuchter. Wenn er sich nicht bald beeilt, dann sucht sich Ash einen anderen."

„Nick, das ist nicht sehr nett", schalt Sam.

„Aber wahr."

„Nick, zu deiner Information: Chris ist nicht der einzige junge Mann in dieser Lodge, der so manche Dinge nicht blickt", mahnte Sam streng. Nick entglitten leicht die Gesichtszüge.

„Wen…"

„Nicht wichtig."

Schon konnte Nick ihr nicht mehr in die Augen sehen und schaute wieder auf den Boden. Sam sah, wie er den Mund bewegte, anscheinend etwas flüsterte. Aber sie verstand kein Wort.

„Nick, alles okay?", fragte sie schließlich.

Nick zuckte sichtbar zusammen und schaute wieder zu ihr hoch.

„Ja, ja, alles gut."

Er holte einmal tief Luft, ließ dann die Klinke los und trat die paar Stufen zu ihr herunter.

„Komm, schmeißen wir den Boiler an, damit du in die Wanne kommst."

Er schaltete die Taschenlampe, die er von einem der Schränke im oberen Stockwerk mitgenommen hatte, an und leuchtete nach vorne. Sam trat einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ ihn voran gehen.

„Pass auf wo du hin trittst", warnte Nick.

„Ich glaube, Treppen laufen kann ich schon ganz alleine", antwortete Sam, lächelte aber.

„Na gut."

Nick zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging weiter. Am Ende der Treppe hielt er an und ließ den Schein der Taschenlampe hin und her wandern. Sam blieb auf der Stufe hinter ihm stehen, sodass sie etwas größer war als Nick. Sie beugte sich leicht vor und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. Sie spürte den warmen Stoff seines Sweaters unter ihren Fingern.

„Ich dachte, du wüsstest, wo es langgeht."

Sam spürte, wie Nicks Körper von einem Zitteranfall geschüttelt wurde. Er griff mit seiner freien Hand nach dem Gurt seiner Kamera und krallte sich so stark daran fest, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Sam… nicht anfassen, bitte", flüsterte er gepresst.

„Oh, tut mir Leid."

Sofort ließ Sam ihn los und richtete sich wieder auf. Sie konnte sehen, wie Nick seine Schultern drehte, ehe er den Gurt wieder losließ und ein paar Schritte nach vorne ging. Mit der Taschenlampe leuchtete er die Wände entlang, bis er den Schein wieder auf den Boden richtete. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein Gang tiefer in den Keller, ein zweiter führte nach rechts. Nick beleuchtete beide Richtungen lange, schien nachzudenken. Dabei murmelte er leise vor sich hin. Sam entschied sich ihn nicht zu drängen. Auch wenn ihr immer noch ziemlich kalt war.

„Rechts", murmelte Nick schließlich etwas lauter und setzte sich in besagte Richtung in Bewegung. Sam folgte ihm.

„Nick?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Hm?"

„Ist, alles okay? Ich meine, wegen gerade…"

Ruckartig hielt Nick an, sodass Sam kurz gegen ihm stieß. Er wandte sich zu ihr um, seine grünen Augen musterten sie. Hier, so nahe, fielen ihr seine dicken Augenringe auf, die auf gebräunten Haut auf Entfernung eher wenig auffielen. Anders als seine Schwester hatte er mehr Sommersprossen im Gesicht, auch wenn man sie nur aus der Nähe sah.

„Ich… werde einfach nicht mehr so gerne angefasst. Das ist alles", erklärte er ruhig.

Sam nickte. Es war seltsam. Noch vor einem Jahr war es völlig normal gewesen, dass er sie in den Arm genommen hatte. In der Nacht, in der Hannah und Beth verschwunden waren, hatte sie den Kopf an seine Schultern gelehnt und er nach ihrer Hand gegriffen. Und nun, nun bekam er schon Panik, wenn sie ihn durch seine Kleidung anfasst. Viel hatte sich verändert in diesem einen Jahr, doch bei Nick Jones schien es sich um eine völlig andere Person zu handeln.

Sam wusste, dass die Anderen Nick für verrückt hielten. Sie sagten, er sei nach dem Verschwinden der Zwillinge durchgedreht. Jeder hatte gewusst, dass er und Beth einander sehr gemocht hatten. Und nach ihrem Verschwinden war Nick ebenfalls für Monate von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Erst nach dieser Zeit war er plötzlich vor dem Haus der Washingtons aufgetaucht. Er hatte Josh helfen wollen. Doch jedem war seine Abkehr vom Sport und seine neue Affinität für die Fotografie sofort aufgefallen. Dazu noch die Tatsache, dass er bei jedem Problem zu seiner Schwester rannte.

Doch Sam war sich sicher, irgendwo unter dieser neuen Fassade steckte der alte Nick.

„Nick, auch wenn wir wegen Josh hier sind, du weißt, du kannst jederzeit…", fing Sam an, doch Nick unterbrach sie, indem er die Hand erhob.

„Samantha, ich weiß deine Bemühungen wirklich zu schätzen, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht."

„Oh. Da hat mir deine Schwester aber war ganz anderes erzählt, Nikolas."

Nicks rechtes Auge zuckte einmal kurz bei der Erwähnung seines ganzen Namens. 'Du hast angefangen', dachte Sam, den Blick weiterhin auf ihr Gegenüber gerichtet. Sie waren zwar wegen des Boilers hier unten, aber vielleicht war das hier auch die einzige Möglichkeit mal in Ruhe unter vier Augen mit Nick zu reden. Doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und trat einen Schritt von Sam zurück, als würde ihm selbst die Nähe zu ihr jetzt zu viel werden.

„Los, kümmern wir uns um den Boiler", meinte er und ging dicht an Sam vorbei weiter den Gang runter.

Sie folgte ihm, auch wenn sie nicht zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis des Gesprächs war. Vor einem Metallkasten, der eng an der Wand stand, hielt Nick an. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung öffnete er ihn. Er ging etwas in die Knie und leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe ins Innere. Kurz griff er etwas, betrachtete es genauer und lehnte es irgendwo neben den Kasten an die Wand. Sam blieb in einiger Entfernung stehen und beobachtete ihn.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wieso Josh uns beide hier runter geschickt hat. Einer hätte es auch getan", brummte Nickt ohne Sam anzuschauen.

„Nun, vielleicht hatte er einfach Angst, dass du dich verläufst", meinte Sam grinsend.

Nick schmunzelte, schaute aber immer noch nicht zu ihr. „Erst musst du dir draußen die Füßen platt stehen und jetzt mit mir in den Keller. Irgendwie nicht fair."

„Nick, besorg mir einfach heißes Wasser, dann gehts mir super", antwortete Sam und trat ein paar Schritte an ihn heran.

Nick erhob sich wieder etwas, weiterhin den Blick fest in das Innere des Kastens gerichtet.

„Ich meine, ich bin froh, dass ich mitgekommen bin. Ich würde nicht wollen, dass du alleine hier runter gehst."

Er ging wieder in die Hocke, wobei er auf seinen Hacken vor und zurück wippte und schaute zu Sam hoch. Diese war etwas überrascht durch den Satz, lächelte aber und begann auf und ab zu gehen. Dabei rieb sie sich die Arme.

„Naja, es ist definitiv gruselig hier unten."

„Wem sagst du das."

Nick stand wieder auf und ging zu einer Schalttafel an der Wand. „Hier wäre ich nur ungerne alleine."

Er beäugte die Tafel im Schein seiner Taschenlampe.

„Naja, ich bin ja bei dir", neckte Sam.

„Gut zu wissen", antwortete Nick trocken.

Seine Kamera stieß bei jeder seiner Bewegung gegen seine Brust oder die Wand. Kurzerhand umfasste er mit einer Hand den Gurt und zog ihn sich über den Kopf. Er hielt Sam die Kamera hin.

„Hier. Kannst du mal halten?"

„Klar."

Vorsichtig nahm Sam die Kamera an sich, während Nick weiter die Schalttafel musterte. Sie betrachtete die Kamera genauer. Es war eine Digitalkamera, aber schon ein älteres Modell. Eine Schiene im oberen Teil war wohl zum Aufsetzen eines extra Blitzes gedacht, schwarzes Leder umspielte den Griff und gab guten Halt. Das Objektiv konnte bei Bedarf abgenommen und durch etwas anderes ersetzt werden. Trotz einiger Gebrauchsspuren wie Kratzer wirkte die Kamera sehr gepflegt. Der Gurt schien aus Stoff zu sein, trug die gleichen Farben wie Nicks Armeejacke.

„Schicke Kamera", lobte sie Nick.

„Danke. Hat meinem Vater gehört."

„Dein Vater ist Fotograf, richtig?"

Nick nickte und ging zurück zum Metallkasten. Dort hockte er sich wieder hin, leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe rauf und runter.

„Und woher der Armeegurt?", fragte Sam. Sie spürte, dass Nick gerne über das Thema redete. Seine Kamera und die Fotografie waren ihm wichtig. Vielleicht lenkte ihn das von ihrem vorherigen Gespräch ab.

„Von meinem Opa. Der war Soldat", erklärte Nick. „Meine Jacke und Mayas Hose sind Erbstücke von ihm, Teile seiner alten Uniform. Aus einer anderen Uniform von ihm hat meine Mutter den Gurt für die Kamera genäht."

„Ein Soldat. Hatte bestimmt viel zu erzählen."

„Keine Ahnung. Er war schon tot, als Maya und ich geboren wurden. Seine Klamotten hatte meine Mutter neben ihren Uniformen im Schrank. Waren die einzigen, mit denen wir als Kinder spielen durften."

„Deine Mutter ist auch…"

„War Soldatin, ja."

Nickt erhob sich und schaute wieder zu Sam. Langsam schien sie sich mit ihrer Neugier auf dünnes Eis zu begeben. Nick wirkte skeptisch.

„Du bist doch Pazifistin, oder? Warum interessierst du dich so für Soldaten?"

„Ich interessiere mich nicht für Soldaten, Nick", meinte Sam und schwieg.

Nick zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an, er lächelte schließlich zurück. Kurz schien er nachzudenken, dann hielt er ihr die Taschenlampe hin.

„Kannst du das auch mal kurz halten."

„Hm, irgendwie komm ich mir leicht wie ein Packesel vor."

„Machst aber eine gute Figur dabei."

Sam hängte sich die Kamera um den Hals und nahm die Taschenlampe an sich. Nick hockte sich wieder vor den offenen Kasten. Gerade als Sam hineinleuchten wollte, erklangen irgendwo hinter ihr Schritte. Sofort schreckte sie auf und wandte sich um, wobei der Taschenlampenschein vom Kasten weg leuchtete.

„Was war das?", fragte sie leise.

„War was was?", entgegnete Nick etwas verwirrt.

Sam begann sich umzusehen, leuchtete dabei mit der Taschenlampe ihre Umgebung ab. Nick seufzte gut hörbar und zog ihr am Jackenärmel.

„Hey, Sammy, leuchte bitte hierhin, damit ich sehe was ich tue."

Obwohl sie immer noch das Gefühl hatte, dass sie hier nicht alleine waren, wandte Sam sich wieder um und leuchtete über Nicks Kopf hinweg in den Kasten. Er drückte an ein paar Knöpfen und klopfte gegen ein paar Anzeigen.

„Sieht gut aus", murmelte er. „Aber verteilen wir das Fell nicht, ehe wir den Bären erlegt haben. Wir müssen zuerst den Wasserdruck erhöhen, dann können wir den Boiler in Betrieb nehmen."

„Klingt kompliziert", antwortete Sam.

„Nicht wirklich. Schau mal."

Damit lehnte er sich wieder etwas zurück und deutete auf die Schalttafel an der Wand, vor der er öfter schon gestanden hatte.

„Geh du da rüber zu der Tafel, wir müssen das Ganze aufeinander abstimmen. Okay?"

„Ich… werds versuchen."

Sam ging zu der Tafel und betrachtete die Schalter und Anzeigen genauer.

„Leg den Schalter zum Ein und Ausschalten um", erklärte Nick. „Dann warte, bis die rote Lampe leuchtet. Und dann haust du mir voller Wucht auf den Schalter mit der Flamme drauf. Ganz einfach."

Sam verdrehte die Augen. 'Ja, ganz einfach', dachte sie, holte tief Luft und legte den rot glänzenden Schalter um. Sofort sprang das Gerät laut scheppernd an, ratterte und knarrte. Der Pfeil auf der Anzeige für den Wasserdruck bewegte sich langsam, aber stetig zur rechten Seite. Sam schaute ganz genau auf die einzige Lampe, wohl die, die Nick gemeint haben musste. In dem Moment, in dem diese rot aufleuchtet, drückte sie mit aller Kraft auf den gelben Knopf. Wieder schepperte es, dann erklang das gleichmäßige Geräusch des Boilers.

„Whoa." Sam hatte sich etwas erschrocken und stolperte einen Schritt zurück.

Nick, der immer noch auf dem Boden hockte, breitete die Arme aus.

„Siehst du, hat doch wunderbar funktioniert. Schon mal über eine Karriere als Mechanikerin nachgedacht?"

„Eher nicht, nein."

Nick stand wieder auf und ging auf Sam zu. Erst jetzt fiel ihr ein, dass sie immer noch seine Kamera um den Hals trug. Sie packte den Gurt, hielt dann aber inne. Kurzerhand hob sie Kamera und richtete das Objektiv auf Nicks Gesicht.

„Lächeln."

Sie hatte erwartet, dass Nick ihr die Kamera aus der Hand reißen würde, doch stattdessen setzte er ein charmantes Lächeln auf. Schnell drückte Sam den Auslöser, die Kamera knackte einmal und auf dem Display erschien das etwas dunkle Foto von Nick. Nicht besonders begeistert verzog Sam das Gesicht. Schon packte Nick den Gurt, wobei seine Finger kurz über Sams nackten Hals strichen und nahm seine Kamera wieder an sich. Als er auf das Bild sah, musste er lachen.

„Himmel, Sam, das mit dem Fotografieren üben wir aber noch."

„Hey, für die Fotos haben wir doch dich", gab Sam zurück.

Nick hängte sich die Kamera wieder um den Hals, hob sie für einen Moment an und machte ein schnelles Foto von Sam. Als er die Kamera wieder senkte, grinste er zufrieden.

„So geht das."

„Du Paparazzo."

Ohne hinzuschauen, schloss er den Metallkasten wieder hinter sich. Sam verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Aber gute Reaktion, Respekt."

Dankend neigte Nick den Kopf in ihre Richtung. Sam musste lachen.

Mit einem Mal ertönte ein dumpfes, gleichmäßiges Klopfen im Keller. Erschrocken zuckte Sam zusammen und wirbelte herum.

„Du… du hörst das doch auch, oder?", fragte sie Nick.

Dieser antwortete nicht, sondern krallte seine Hände wieder in seine Kamera und schaute sich ebenfalls um. Sein Blick war nicht zu lesen. Er ging an Sam vorbei, ließ den Blick unablässig durch den Keller gleiten.

„Nick, das klingt seltsam gleichmäßig", meinte Sam drängend. Sie hielt die Taschenlampe fest umklammert und schaute an Nick vorbei.

„Jaaa, seltsam", murmelte dieser.

Jetzt trat Sam neben ihn. Ihre Finger strichen kurz über seinen Arm, genau über das Handgelenk. Ein Zittern jagte über seine Haut und Nick ging langsam ein paar Schritte nach vorne. Sam blieb schräg neben ihm, leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe nach vorne.

„Sollen wir nachschauen gehen?", fragte sie leise.

„Warum?"

„Was ist, wenn da ein Rohr kurz vorm Platzen steht oder es ist ein Problem mit dem Ofen."

Nick wiegte den Kopf von links nach rechts, er schien nachzudenken.

„Könnte sein, aber… ist unwahrscheinlich. Josh hätte so etwas erwähnt."

Sie gingen die ganze Zeit langsam immer weiter nach vorne, tiefer in den Keller.

„Ist nur meine Meinung", drängte Sam. „Aber ich würde nicht wollen, dass die Hütte hier abfackelt."

Wieder wiegte Nick den Kopf nachdenklich hin und her, kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Seine Augen wanderten hektisch hin und her. Sie erreichten eine Abzweigung, wo es nach rechts weiterging. Nick zögerte etwas, verlangsamte wieder seine Schritte, sodass Sam etwas vor ihm ging. Das Klopfen wurde immer lauter. Vorsichtig leuchtete Sam mit der Taschenlampe um die Ecke.

Im nächsten Moment sprang eine Gestalt vor sie. Sie trug eine lange, schwarze Kutte und eine Art Hockeymaske im Gesicht. Vor Schreck schrien Sam und Nick auf.

„LAUF!", brüllte Nick.

Als Sam herumwirbelte, rannte er schon längst den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren. Sam glaubte ihren Verfolger hinter sich atmen zu hören. Ihr Blick war fest auf Nicks Kreuz gerichtet, der vor ihr lief. Schlitternd bog er um eine Ecke, stieß dabei einige Paletten um. Sam holte zu ihm auf. Sie rannten kurz hintereinander die Treppe in Richtung Ausgang hoch. Oben angekommen begann Sam wie eine Verrückte an der Tür zu rütteln. Doch die rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Nick schob sich etwas vor seine Freundin, legte dabei, ob unbewusst oder nicht, eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und schaute immer wieder hektisch zwischen Sam und der Treppe hin und her.

„Komm schon! Wieso ist die abgeschlossen?", brüllte Sam panisch und schaute zu Nick.

Sie sah fragende Verzweiflung in seinem Gesicht und fühlte sich in keinster Art und Weise unterstützt.

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht wollte Josh, dass keiner hier rein kommt", brabbelte er und schaute weiterhin hektisch immer wieder von Sam weg und zu ihr hin.

„Verdammt, hilf mir!"

Sam flehte regelrecht, doch Nick rührte sich nicht. Er schien starr vor Angst, unfähig etwas zu tun. Da tauchte die schwarz gekleidet Gestalt hinter ihnen auf. Das Gesicht lag im Dunkeln der Kapuze, die Hände waren leicht nach vorne gestreckt. Sam drückte sich mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht gegen die Tür, spürte Nicks Hand auf ihrem Rücken mehr als deutlich.

„Hey", sagte plötzlich eine sehr vertraute Stimme.

Sam war zwar in Panik, doch diese Stimme erkannte sie. Sie hörte auf an der Tür zu ruckeln und wandte sich um.

„Was?", fragte sie, vor lauter Panik leicht nach Atem ringend.

„Hey", wiederholte die Gestalt und warf dabei die Hände in die Luft.

Nick war immer noch wie erstarrt, sein Mund stand ein Stück offen, seine Atmung war kaum zu sehen. Was er an Schock hatte, hatte Sam an Panik.

„Was zum Teufel?", bellte sie.

„Buh." Damit lüftete die Gestalt ihre Kapuze und entpuppte sich als… Chris. Er grinste zufrieden und deutete auf seine beiden Freunde. „Ich hab euch erwischt!", rief er zufrieden.

„Was?" Noch immer konnte Sam es nicht begreifen. Chris hatte sie gerade… er hatte… Sie schaute zu Nick, der langsam begann den Kopf schütteln.

„Was… was sollte das?", fragte er leise.

„Ja, was sollte das denn?", unterstützte Sam ihn etwas lauter.

Chris trat einen Schritt zurück und deutete über seine Schulter zurück in den Keller.

„Hier liegt überall dieser coole, alte Filmkrempel rum", erklärte er. „Hätte ich mir die Gelegenheit etwa entgehen lassen sollen?"

Durch den Höhenunterschied der Treppenstufen ragte Sam etwas über Chris hinaus, was sie jetzt ausnutzte. Sie baute sich auf, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Sie kannte die dummen Streichen der Jungs, aber das hier… Das hier war zu viel.

„Das… das… ist das dein Ernst?", fragte sie laut und schaute wieder zu Nick. Dieser spielte nervös an dem Gurt seiner Kamera herum, schaute zwischen ihr und Chris hin und her und schien wieder in seinen Gedanken versunken zu sein. Nur anhand seiner unregelmäßigen Atmung konnte man den Schrecken noch sehen, den er eben erfahren hatte.

„Hast du mal an Nick gedacht?", bellte Sam ärgerlich in Chris' Richtung.

„Hey, ich hab nur an ihn gedacht", antwortete Chris, schaute aber jetzt nicht mehr so selbstzufrieden grinsend zu Nick. Dieser holte tief Luft, hob plötzlich seine Kamera und machte ein Foto von Chris. Der kleine, eingebaute Blitz erhellte kurz den Keller. Langsam senkte Nick die Kamera wieder.

„Geht schon", meinte er beruhigend an Sam gewandt. „Alles gut. War nur der… Schreck."

Damit verfiel er wieder in Schweigen, lächelte aber leicht. Chris ging an seinen Freunden vorbei und öffnete die Tür. Er und Sam verließen den Keller als Erste, Nick verschloss die Tür fein säuberlich hinter ihnen.

„Okay, ich gebe zu, dass dein dummer, kleiner Streich möglicherweise ein bisschen lustig war", gab Sam an Chris gerichtet zu.

„Jokemeister!", rief Chris laut und triumphierend.

„Hey, ich sagte nichts von witzig. Ich sagte Streich, der dumm war."

Mit einem amüsierten Grinsen auf den Lippen schaute Sam zu Nick, der mit schnellen Schritten wieder zu ihnen aufschloss. Als er neben ihr stand, hielt er ihr das Display seiner Kamera hin. Es zeigte das Foto von eben. Auf diesem sah Chris aus wie die nicht gerade hellste Kerze im Leuchter. Jetzt musste Sam wirklich lachen. Auch Nick lachte. Sam knuffte ihm gegen die Schulter und er ließ das Display wieder erlöschen.

Während Sam die Treppe hinter Chris her wieder nach oben stieg, legte Nick die Taschenlampe zurück.

„Ich glaube, du hattest etwas Angst", neckte er Sam mit einem Mal.

Auf der Treppe wandte sich Sam zu ihm um.

„Hatte ich nicht."

Nick blieb neben ihr stehen.

„Doch, ich glaube, du hast dir ein kleines bisschen in den Slip gemacht."

„Du warst nicht besser."

„Habe ich nie behauptet. Aber ich trage keinen Slip."

Mit schnellen Schritten lief Nick wieder die Treppe nach oben. Sam folgte ihm kopfschüttelnd.

Im Wohnzimmer brannte mittlerweile ein warmes Feuer im Kamin. Vor diesem hockten Maya und Ashley, neben ihnen an der Wand lehnte Conner. Josh saß hinter den beiden Freundinnen. Sie alle wurden vom Schein des Feuers angestrahlt. Als sie die Schritte der Gruppe vernahmen, horchten sie auf. Josh sprang auf die Beine und kam Chris entgegen.

„Und, Bro, hats geklappt?", fragte er erwartungsvoll.

Chris reckte den rechten Daumen in die Luft.

„Eins A mit Sternchen."

„Sauber."

Conner hielt seinem Freund die Hand hin und Chris schlug ein. Sam schaute etwas entrüstet zu Conner und Josh.

„Ihr habt also davon gewusst?"

„Komm schon, Sammy, es war ein Witz", meinte Josh entschuldigend.

Conner nickte. „Ein harmloser Scherz unter Freunden."

Während Maya noch sitzen blieb und etwas im Feuer herumstocherte, war Ashley aufgestanden und musterte Chris, vor allem die schwarze Robe, die er trug.

„Was in aller Welt hast du da an?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Als Antwort machte Chris mit einer Hand vor ihr ein Kreuz und faltete danach die Hände in einer betenden Haltung zusammen.

„Ich hab zu Gott gefunden", erklärte in der Tonlage eines Priesters.

Conner, Maya und Josh lachte auf, wobei Conners Lache etwas dreckiger klang als die der anderen. Auch Ashley schmunzelte.

„Hm. Bitte sag mir, dass du das Schweigegelübde ablegst."

Dabei machte sie ebenfalls eine betende Handbewegung. Sofort stieg Chris drauf ein, bewegte den Mund ohne etwas zu sagen und gestikulierte übertrieben herum. Vor dem Kamin hatte sich Maya etwas zurückgelehnt.

„Gut zu wissen. Hast du wenigstens dieses Hexenbrett?", fragte sie schmunzelnd.

Aus dem viel zu großen Ärmel der Robe holte Chris mit einen lauten „Boing!" besagtes Hexenbrett heraus. Er hielt es über seinen Kopf, als er an Ashley vorbei und hinter den anderen herging.

„Hier ist unsere Eintrittskarte ins Geisterreich", verkündete er mit unheilsschwangerer Stimme.

Sam hatte das ganze Spektakel von außen beobachtet. Sie streckte sich einmal.

„Wisst ihr was", fing sie an, sodass die anderen nach und nach zu ihr blickten. „Also, nein, ich hatte gerade genug Spuk für eine Nacht, okay. Ich sehe ein heißes Bad in meiner Kristallkugel. Okay. Viel Spaß noch."

Sie war die ersten paar Stufen nach oben gestiegen, als Nick Anstalten machte ihr zu folgen. Mit einer Hand am Geländer wandte er sich noch einmal um.

„Ich hau mich mal ein Stündchen oder so hin. Sonst übersteh ich das Wochenende nicht. Weckt mich, wenn ihr Cthulhu beschworen habt."

Er hob die Hand zum Abschied und stieg dann ebenfalls die Treppe nach oben. Die anderen blieben im Erdgeschoss zurück. Josh schaute den Rest seiner Freunde nacheinander durchdringend an.

„Aber ihr seid alle dabei, oder?"

Ashley nickte sofort, ebenso Conner. Chris meinte nur:

„Ich habe da unten alles auf den Kopf gestellt, jetzt möchte ich auch was davon haben."

Maya zögerte am längsten, lehnte sich nach vorne und betrachtete interessiert den Kamin. Conner schwang sich von der Wand weg und kniete sich neben seine Freundin.

„Komm schon, Babygirl, das wird lustig."

„Ja, Babygirl, lass uns nicht hängen", neckte Chris, woraufhin Maya ihm die Zunge rausstreckte. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Ashley, die nur aufgeregt nickte. Schließlich seufzte Maya und stand auf.

„Okay. Aber versprecht mir, dass ich mich danach vor den Kamin legen darf und nicht mehr bewegen muss."

„Nur, wenn ich mich dazu legen darf", meinte Conner und grinste dabei.

„Sollen wir zuschauen?", fragte Josh.

Maya verdrehte die Augen und stand auf.

Nur etwas später setzten sich die fünf Freunde an einem runden Tisch zusammen. Einige Kerzen spendeten etwas Licht, ansonsten war es dunkel. In der Mitte des Tisches lag das Hexenbrett. Josh setzte sich als Letzter an den Tisch. Erwartungsvoll blickten die Freunde zu Chris, der das Buch, welches beim Hexenbrett dabei gewesen war, studiert hatte.

„Also", fing er an. „Hier steht drin: 'Zum Kommunizieren mit der Geisterwelt müssen Sie Ihren Verstand befreien, von allen Vorurteilen lösen, alle Hemmungen fallen lassen und sich insgesamt rückhaltlos öffnen für den Willen der anderen und alles unterordnen unter die Wünsche des Geistmeisters."

Sofort schoss Conners Hand in die Höhe.

„Meine Rolle."

„Nein."

Maya packte die Hand ihres Freundes und zog seinen Arm wieder nach unten. Ashley schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Das steht da nicht drin."

Unbeeindruckt für Chris fort. „'Und alle Beteiligten werden sich nach meinem Ermessen völlig entkleiden und…'"

„Chris, komm schon, jetzt sei mal ernst", warf Josh strenger als gewohnt ein.

„Ohhhh. Oh, ich bin todernst", antwortete Chris.

„Ach sei still", wiegelte Ashley ihn ab. Dann fügte sie, etwas enthusiastischer, an: „Probieren wirs aus."

„Ja, bitte", meinte Josh.

Chris hob die Hände abwehrend hoch. Die Freunde beugten sich vorne, schauten auf das Hexenbrett. In der Mitte des Bretts lag der dreieckige Zeiger, mit dem die Buchstaben ausgewählt werden konnten. Sie legten alle die Händen auf dem Brett ab, die Fingerspitzen Zentimeter vom Zeiger entfernt. Sie schwiegen, schauten sich fragend an. Schließlich wandte Chris seinen Blick in Ashleys Richtung.

„Ashley, du als gerade Bekehrte, du solltest heute unser Medium sein."

Angesprochene schluckte einmal und schaute dan langsam zwischen ihren Freunden hin und her. Diese erwiderten erwartungsvoll den Blick. Ashley holte einmal tief Luft.

„Okay. Ähm… Ist jemand da? Würdet ihr euch uns dann zeigen, falls ihr da seid?"

Sie wirkte nicht sehr überzeugt, sogar etwas zögerlich. Nacheinander legten den Freunde je den Zeigefinger der rechten Hand auf den Zeiger und warteten ab. Zuerst geschah gar nichts. Dann bewegte sich der Zeiger mit einem Ruck in Richtung von Josh. Chris lachte auf.

„Warte mal."

„Wart ihr das?", fragte Josh etwas unsicher.

„Leute, wirklich", meinte Maya und schüttelte etwas genervt den Kopf.

„Ich hab gar nichts gemacht", verteidigte sich Ashley.

„Psst", zischte Conner nur und schaute streng zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her.

Der Zeiger bewegte sich weiter über die Platte, immer in Richtung von einem der Fünf.

„Es bewegt sich schon wieder", stellte Chris fest und klang dabei wie ein kleines, freudiges Kind.

Der Zeiger fuhr weiter hin und her, blieb dann kurz auf dem Buchstaben H stehen. Allmählich machte sich erste Panik breit.

„Okay, wer von euch schiebt?", fragte Maya jetzt etwas unsicher.

„Ich schiebe nicht", beharrte Ashley.

„Leute, echt", meinte Josh, seine Augen waren ruhelos.

Der Zeiger ruhte in der Brettmitte, es hatte ein Wort gebildet.

„'Hilfe'?", fragte Conner leise. „Wem helfen?"

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte jetzt Ashley.

„Wir müssen wissen wer das ist, wenn wir helfen sollen", meinte Chris, der noch ziemlich ruhig wirkte. Wieder schauten alle zu Ashley.

„Okay, okay. Wer bist du?"

Wieder begann der Zeiger über das Brett zu rasen, verharrte hin und wieder über einem Buchstaben und sausten dann weiter. Jetzt schwiegen die Freunde, jeder beobachtete den Zeiger. Etwas versetzt murmelte sie die neu hinzukommende Buchstaben.

„'Schwester'", hauchte Ashley schließlich. „Schwester?" Sie schaute, wie auch alle anderen, zu Josh. Dieser war kreidebleich geworden, sein Atem ging schwer und er starrte in die Leere.

„Wessen Schwester?"

„Ach, komm schon, ist das euer Ernst?", warf Chris und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Sei still", unterbrach Josh ihn und schaute schnell wieder zu Ashley.

„Frag wessen Schwester."

Doch Ashley schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, ob sie weitermachen sollte. „Josh, das… das ist bestimmt…"

„Ja, okay, na… welche Schwester ist es denn?"

„Ashley, frag einfach wer es ist", meinte Maya. Sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, obwohl ihre Stimme leicht zitterte. Ashley zögerte etwas, schluckte einmal und holte tief Luft.

„Okay. Wer spricht da mit uns? Hannah, bist du das?"

Wieder dauerte es etwas, bis sich der Zeiger bewegte. Den Freunden kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Schließlich bewegte er sich, ganz langsam. Über dem Wort JA blieb er stehen.

„Oh Gott", murmelte Ashley.

Chris hatte dafür nur ein amüsiertes Grinsen übrig. „Also echt. So ein Blödsinn."

Als Antwort bekam er von Conner einen ziemlich kräftigen Schlag gegen den Oberarm. „Alter, reiß dich zusammen", zischte er.

Maya richtete ihren Blick auf Josh, der stark zitterte. „Josh, geht es dir gut?"

„Alles gut", war die leise Antwort.

„Bist du sicher? Wir können auch aufhören", schlug Ashley vor.

„Nein, nein. Ich will hören was es sagt."

Wieder kehrte Schweigen ein. Ashley schaute nervös zwischen ihren Freunden hin und her.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich fragen soll", zischte sie, als glaube sie, dass der Geist sie so nicht hören könne.

Chris hatte eine Idee. „Denk mal nach: Wäre das da tatsächlich Hannah, dann finden wir raus was passiert ist."

„Alter, wirklich?", warf Conner ein. „Du willst einen gottverdammten Geist befragen was passiert ist?"

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?"

Conner biss sich auf die Unterlippe, schüttelte aber nur den Kopf. Mit der freien Hand wischte er sich etwas Schweiß von der Stirn. Ganz langsam bekam er Angst. Seine Freundin hingegen schaute besorgt zu Josh.

„Josh, ist alles…"

„Ich kann das."

Auffordernd blickte er zu Ashley. Sie suchte nach den passenden Worten, schaute sich in der Umgebung um.

„Hannah", fing sie schließlich an, „du fehlst uns. Wir möchten wissen was dir zugestoßen ist. Sag es uns. Was ist passiert?"

Und wieder begann der Zeiger über das Brett zu rasen, verharrte auf einzelnen Buchstaben.

„'Betrogen'", murmelte Chris schließlich.

„Was bedeutet das?", fragte Josh.

„Leute, es geht weiter", meinte Conner.

Buchstabe um Buchstabe reihte sich aneinander. Bis…

„'Ermordet'", brachte Josh atemlos hervor.

„Wir haben sie nicht ermordet!" Ashleys Stimme überschlug sich fast. „Das war bloß ein Streich!"

Chris startete einen Versuch sie zu beruhigen. „Ash, beruhige dich. Wir müssen mehr erfahren."

Doch Ashley versuchte ihr tiefes Schluchzen mit der freien Hand zu ersticken.

„Es tut mir so Leid", murmelte sie wie ein Mantra wieder und wieder.

„Ashley, ganz ruhig. Keiner von uns hat Hannah ermordet", erklärte Maya mit leicht angespannter Stimme. Zögernd schaute sie zu Chris und Conner. „Ich meine, das stimmt doch, oder?"

Conner nickte nur. „Ja, ja. Sicher." Doch auch er wirkte nervös, fing an zu zittern.

„Moment", warf Josh ein. „Was meint sie damit? Wie ermordet?"

„Frag sie was passiert ist, nur so finden wir es heraus. Frag sie, Ash", meinte Chris, der als Einziger noch wirklich ruhig wirkte.

Ashley nickte. „Okay. Wer war das? Hannah, wer hat dich umgebracht?"

Diesmal setzte sich der Zeiger sofort in Bewegung, war aber etwas langsamer. Gespannt verfolgten die Freunde, wie ein Buchstabe nach dem anderen sich zu einem Wort zusammenfügten.

„'Bibliothek'", platzte es aus Conner heraus. „Eventuell finden wir etwas in der Bibliothek. Wir sollten…"

„Es geht weiter", unterbrach Chris ihn, als sich der Zeiger unablässig weiter über das Brett bewegte.

„'Beweise'", warf Maya ein. „Es gibt Beweise."

„In der Bibliothek?", fragte Ashley.

Maya nickte. „Ganz sicher, wir müssen…"

Mit einem Mal erzitterte das Brett mitsamt Tisch und der Zeiger sprang von diesem herunter. Vor Schreck schrieen Ashley und Maya auf, Ashley sprang von ihrem Stuhl und Conner polterte mit seinem auf den Boden, sodass es laut schepperte. Ashley atmete die Anspannung aus und legte die Hände auf den Kopf.

„Ach du heilige Scheiße. Chris?"

Hilfesuchend schaute sie ihren besten Freund an. Doch dieser war ebenso sprachlos wie alle anderen. Conner blieb sogar auf den Boden liegen, starrte mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen zu seinen Freunden hoch. Josh erhob sich kopfschüttelnd.

„Wisst ihr was… Nein, das ist Schwachsinn, das ist nicht real."

„Josh." Ashley trat einen zögernden Schritt auf ihn zu. „Ich weiß nicht was hier vor sich geht."

Doch Josh entfernte sich weiter von der Gruppe, deutete nach und nach auf jeden Einzelnen von ihnen.

„Hört zu, ich weiß nicht… ich weiß nicht ob ihr glaubt, so ein Blödsinn würde mir helfen meine Trauer zu vergessen oder was auch immer, aber das ist nicht cool."

„Josh, das mit dem Hexenbrett war deine Idee", meinte Maya. Ashley nickte unterstützend.

„Komm runter, Mann, es ist nicht Ashleys Schuld", unterstützte Chris die Frauen.

Doch Josh war schon vom Tisch weg, drehte sich jedoch noch einmal zu der Gruppe um.

„Ich kann das jetzt nicht brauchen, okay! Ihr seid voll daneben!"

Damit stürmte er die Treppe nach unten. Die Anderen blieben ratlos am Tisch sitzen und schaute ihm nach.

„Sollen wir ihm nachgehen?", fragte Ashley in die Runde.

„Keine gute Idee", antwortete Conner und stellte seinen Stuhl wieder aufrecht hin. „Der braucht seine Zeit. Lass ihn runterkommen, dann wird das wieder, Kleine."

Maya stieß einen lauten Seufzer aus und beugte sich vor, sodass sie das Gesicht in die Hände legen konnte.

„Ich wäre an seiner Stelle auch durchgedreht. Das war total verrückt. Der Zeiger ist einfach so, peng, vom Tisch geflogen."

Chris lachte leicht auf.

„Ich meine, wenn das ein Fake war, dann war Ash verdammt überzeugend."

„Das war kein Fake, ehrlich nicht!", warf Ashley ihm ärgerlich entgegen. Dann, etwas ruhiger und an alle gewandt: „Wir sollten tun, was es sagt. Wir sollten in der Bibliothek nachsehen."

Conner nickte und schwang sich von der Rückenlehne seines Stuhl weg, an der er sich bis dahin festgehalten hatte.

„Klingt nach einem guten Plan."

Langsam erhoben sich auch Maya und Chris von ihren Plätzen. Ashley hatte sich eine Kerze von einem der Schränke geschnappt und hielt diese als Lichtquelle vor sich. Um noch etwas mehr Licht zu haben, schnappte sich Maya eine weitere Kerze vom Tisch, ehe sie ihren Freunden die Treppe nach unten folgte.

„Glaubst ihr wirklich die Mädels haben mit uns kommuniziert?", fragte Chris mit einem Mal.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Maya.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mir das überhaupt wünsch oder nicht", meinte Ashley.

„Lasst uns das herausfinden", beschloss Conner und stapfte vor seinen Freunde her die Treppe hinab.

Schweigend stiegen sie Stufen für Stufen nach unten. Draußen heulte der Wind, Schnee wurde gegen die Fensterscheiben gedrückt. Mit einem Mal stieß Maya einen lauten Seufzer aus. So laut, dass Conner und Chris leicht zusammenzuckten.

„Ich habe so ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Josh", erklärte sie. „Wir hätten diesen Hexenbrettmist gar nicht anfangen sollen."

„Es war seine Idee", warf Conner ein und versenkte die Hände in den Taschen seiner Hose.

„Trotzdem."

Maya schaute ihren Freund streng an. Doch dieser verdrehte nur die Augen und wandte den Blick ab.

„Meint ihr, wir hätten seine Schwestern nicht erwähnen sollen? Vielleicht hätten wir einfach abbrechen sollen", meinte Ashley. Maya nickte nur.

„Hey, er wollte, dass wir wieder hier her kommen", sagte Chris und bekam diesmal Unterstützung durch ein Nicken von Conner.

„Für einen Wochenende, Christopher, nicht für eine Seance", antwortete Maya ärgerlich.

Chris schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ashley hielt kurz an und wandte sich zu ihren Freunden um.

„Lasst uns nach diesem Beweis suchen, dann sehen wir weiter."

Damit waren alle einverstanden. Mittlerweile hatten sie einen Raum erreicht, an dessen Wände Bücherregale bis unter die Decke ragten. Vor ihnen lagen zwei Türen. Eine davon war geschlossen, die andere stand sperrangelweit auf. Als sie die offene Tür ansteuerte, fiel Ashley eine Metallplatte im Boden auf. Durch diese glaubte sie Licht dringen zu sehen. Kurzerhand drückte sie Conner die Kerze in die Hand und trat an die Platte heran. Davor ging sie auf die Knie. Conner blieb hinter ihr stehen und beobachtete alles aus der Nähe. Chris und Maya standen ein paar Schritte entfernt, konnte aber gut auf die Platte schauen. Mit einer Hand öffnete Ashley die Platte. Durch die Bodendielen strahlte ihr helles Licht genau ins Gesicht.

„Whoa", stieß Chris aus. „Ihr seht das auch, oder?"

„Yeah", antworteten seine Freunde synchron.

„Und dabei haben wir nicht einmal Strom", schloss er an.

„Seltsam", murmelte Ashley, schloss die Klappe wieder, stand auf und nahm sich von Conner die Kerze zurück.

Nacheinander gingen sie durch die offene Tür. Dahinter lag eine Art Arbeitszimmer. Wieder standen überall Regale an den Wänden, in der Mitte des Raumes erhob sich ein großer Schreibtisch. Gerade als alle vier neben dem Regal standen, flogen schlagartig mehrere Bücher auf sie hinab. Eines erwischte Chris am Kopf, ein zweites fiel Ashley auf den Fuß, ein drittes traf Conner am Oberarm und ein viertes schlug Maya in die Seite.

„Vorsichtig!", rief Chris und warf schützend die Hände über den Kopf.

Die Freunde stolperten von dem Regal und den angriffslustigen Büchern weg. Doch der Spuk endete so schnell, wie er begonnen hatte.

„Oh mein Gott", keuchte Ashley.

„Alles okay?", fragte Chris in die Runde.

„Glaube schon." Conner rieb sich den Oberarm. Maya nickte nur.

„Schaut mal!", rief sie plötzlich. „Da war etwas hinter den Büchern."

Sie trat neben Ashley und reckte etwas den Hals. Doch ihre Freundin war schneller.

„Ist das ein… Knopf?"

„Wozu in Dreiteufelsnamen sollte da ein Knopf sein?", fragte Conner etwas ungehalten.

Chris wandte sich zu ihm um. „Sehr gute Frage."

„Sollen wir, keine Ahnung, draufdrücken?", fragte Maya etwas zögerlich.

„Dazu sind Knöpfe da, schätze ich", antwortete Chris.

Es war Ashley, die an das Regal herantrat und den gut hinter den Bücher versteckt gewesenen Knopf drückte. Etwas ratterte hinter dem Bücherregal. Ein Teil davon fuhr ruckelnd nach hinten und verschwand dann in der Wand.

„Wand geht auf", fing Chris an.

„Kopf explodiert", schloss Conner.

Alle Vier sahen skeptisch in das schwarze Loch, welches sich hinter dem Regal aufgetan hatte.

„Sind wir hier in 'nem Film oder so was?", fragte Ashley verblüfft.

„Falls ja, hoffe ich auf eine Rom-Kom", antwortete Chris.

„Typisch für die Washingtons. Sogar mit Geheimgängen im Haus", meinte Ashley.

„Das Haus ist uralt", erklärte Maya ruhig von weiter hinten. „Kann sein, dass sie es gar nicht wussten. Also, sollen wir reingehen?"

Fragend schaute sie einen ihrer Freunde nach dem anderen an. Auffordernd deutete Chris in Richtung der Dunkelheit.

„Klar, geh vor."

Sofort hob Maya abwehrend die Hände.

„Nein, nein, nein, ohne mich. Einer von euch starken Jungs soll sich das mal anschauen."

Ashley nickte, drückte Chris ihre Kerze in die Hand und trat neben Maya.

„Na schönen Dank auch", murmelte Chris.

Sein Blick wanderte zu Conner, der sich gerade sehr intensiv die Umgebung ansah. Chris stieß einen Pfiff aus, sodass Conner ihn anschauen musste. Mit dem Kopf deutete er in Richtung Dunkelheit. Conner seufzte, senkte ergeben den Kopf und trottete Chris hinterher.

Der Kerzenschein beleuchtet einen kleinen Raum, der einer Abstellkammer nicht ganz unähnlich sah. Nach ein, zwei großen Schritten stand Conner an der Wand. Vorsichtig klopfte er einmal mit den Fingerknöcheln dagegen. Chris hingegen entdeckte ein Regal zu ihrer Linken. Dieses war zum großen Teil leergeräumt. Als er es sich jedoch genauer ansah, entdeckte er ein Foto. Ein Porträtbild von Hannah und Beth, relativ neu, denn Hannah hatte schon ihr Schmetterlingstattoo auf dem Oberarm. Conner schaute über Chris' Schulter. Dieser drehte das Foto einmal herum. Erschrocken zuckte die zwei Freunde zusammen. In blutroter Schrift und riesigen Lettern stand etwas auf der Rückseite des Bildes:

ICH WERDE SIE HOLEN UND WIE SCHWEINE AUSBLUTEN LASSEN UND IHNEN DIE WEICHE, WEIßE HAUT ABZIEHEN!

16 BESCHISSENE JAHRE!

16 JAHRE HABE ICH AUF DIE BEIDEN SÜßEN HANNAH UND BETH GEWARTET!

„Oh scheiße", hauchte Chris.

„Große Scheiße", stimmte Conner zu.

„Was, was ist denn?", drängte Maya.

„Was habt ihr gefunden?", fragte auch Ashley. Die Freundinnen lehnten sich halb in den Raum hinein, trauten sich jedoch nicht diesen zu betreten.

Chris hielt das Foto weiterhin in der Hand und schaute fragend zu Conner hoch. Der hochgewachsene junge Mann kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum, die Augen fest auf die Botschaft gerichtet. Schließlich seufzte er nur und wandte sich um.

„Ladys, wir wollen euch ja nicht verunsichern, aber… schaut euch mal das an."

„Das ist wahrscheinlich der Beweis, den uns das Hexenbrett zeigen wollte. Aber nicht gleich ausflippen", schloss Chris an, als er den Freundinnen das Foto hinhielt.

Beide betrachteten das Bild und lasen danach die Nachricht. Während sich Mayas Augen bei jedem Wort vor Schreck zu weiten schienen, wurde Ashley schlagartig blasser. Wenn das noch möglich war.

„Eindeutig eine Drohung", meinte Conner und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Ashley schaute von der Nachricht auf. „Jungs, das ist kein Spaß. Wir müssen zu Josh, jetzt gleich."

Die Freunde nickten. Sie ließen den Raum offen stehen und verließen die Bibliothek mit schnellen Schritten. Quietschend öffnete sich die Tür im vorderen Bereich, die bis dahin noch verschlossen gewesen war. Das bremste die Gruppe etwas.

„Was… was war das?", fragte Maya leise.

„Nichts", brummte Conner beruhigend. „Absolut gar nichts."

Die anderen beiden schwiegen nur. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sich die Tür sehr eigenmächtig geöffnet hatte, was sie eigentlich stutzig machen sollte, schritten die Freunde durch ebendiese Tür in den nächsten Raum.

„Glaubt ihr", fing Ashley an, „jemand war wirklich hinter Hannah und Beth her?"

„Das wäre total verrückt, wenn es denn so wäre", antwortete Chris.

Wieder verfielen sie in tiefes Schweigen, lauschten dem Wind. Am Ende des Ganges, der mit einigen abgedeckten Möbelstücken und ein paar Bildern verziert war, befand sich eine weitere Tür. Diese blieb geschlossen und musste von Conner, der vorneweg ging, aus eigener Kraft geöffnet werden. Sie befanden sich wieder in der Haupthalle. Mit einem Mal hielt Maya, die seit einigen Minuten sehr nachdenklich geworden war, an.

„Leute, ich muss die ganze Zeit schon an was denken, was ich unten bei der Seilbahnstation gesehen habe", erklärte sie.

Ihre Freunde hielten ebenfalls inne und schauten sie fragend an.

„Was?", fragte Ashley.

Maya schien etwas zu brauchen, um die Worte in ihrem Kopf richtig zu ordnen. „Eine Art Steckbrief. Wie aus den alten Western."

„Hm." Mit einem Mal wirkte Conner sehr nachdenklich. Er starrte eine Weile den Boden an, bis er wieder aufsah.

„Als wir draußen gewartet haben, dass unser Jokemeister hier die Tür aufbekommt, hat Sam mir erzählt, dass sie sich auf dem Weg nach oben verfolgt gefühlt hat."

„Moment, wartet mal", fuhr Ashley dazwischen. „Wollt ihr damit sagen, hier ist ein Verbrecher auf dem Berg, bei uns?"

„Vielleicht war er das ja vorhin unten im Keller", schlussfolgerte Chris.

„Was?" Jetzt schien Ashley noch verwirrter zu sein.

Chris schüttelte nur den Kopf. „In der Bibliothek, unter den Holzdielen. Das Licht."

„Und dieser irre Psychobrief", schloss Conner an.

Ashley begann sich die Arme zu reiben, als wäre ihr schlagartig sehr kalt geworden.

„Jungs, wenn das eure Art ist mich aufzumuntern, seid ihr gefeuert. Alle beide."

Gerade wollte Maya etwas sagen, als die vorher fest verschlossene Doppeltür neben den Freunde zu wackeln begann. Als würde jemand verzweifelt versuchen sie zu öffnen. Sofort schauten die Vier zu der sich ruckelnd bewegenden Tür. Von der anderen Seite her erklang eine Art Schrei. Ein eindeutig männlicher Schrei.

„Hört ihr das?", fragte Chris jetzt leicht nervös.

Ashley war schon zur Tür gerannt.

„Das war Josh", meinte sie und öffnete eine Seite der Doppeltür. Vorsichtig spähte sie in den Raum dahinter.

„Das kam aus der Küche", erklärte Conner und lief Ashley mit strammen Schritten hinterher. Als er hinter stand, packte jemand aus dem Inneren des Raumes die junge Frau und zerrte sie nach drinnen.

„Ash!", riefen die Freunde erschrocken.

Conner reagierte und schlüpfte durch den Spalt in die Küche, ehe sich die offene Tür krachend schloss. Chris und Maya warfen sich hektisch einen Blick zu, dann rannten sie zu der Tür. Chris drückte Maya die Kerze in die Hand und packte mit beiden Händen den Türknauf. Doch er konnte so fest er wollte daran drehen und ziehen, die Tür rührte sich nicht. Von der anderen Seite hörte man panische Schreie von Ashley.

„Ash, was ist los?", brüllte Chris panisch und begann sich mit der Schulter gegen die Tür zu werfen. „Lass mich rein!"

Jetzt kamen Kampfgeräusch dazu. Conner schrie auf.

„Conner!", brüllte Maya, ließ die Kerze fallen, die klappernd auf dem Boden aufschlug und erlosch, und warf sich ebenfalls gegen die Tür. Doch auch das brachte nichts.

„Zusammen!", rief Chris. Maya nickte.

Auf ein gemeinsames Zeichen warfen sich beide mit ihrem gesamten Körpergewicht gegen die Tür. Diese erzitterte, blieb aber verschlossen.

„Nochmal!", kommandierte Chris.

Ein zweites Mal warfen sie sich dagegen. Beim dritten Mal gab die Tür nach und schwang auf. Durch ihren eigenen Schwung stolperten beide in den Raum, verloren das Gleichgewicht und fielen auf den kalten Küchenfußboden. Maya stemmte sich schneller als Chris wieder auf die Beine. Sie entdeckte Ashley und Conner, beide anscheinend ohnmächtig auf dem Boden liegend.

„Conner!", rief sie und wollte zu ihrem Freund, als sie etwas hartes direkt auf dem Hinterkopf traf. Sie stürzte auf die Knie, ehe sie längs auf den Boden fiel. Es wurde schwarz um sie herum.

Chris sah nicht was Maya getroffen hatte, er kam stolpernd wieder auf die Beine und konnte nur dabei zusehen, wie die junge Frau zu Boden stürzte.

„Maya!", rief er entsetzt. Und dann fiel sein Blick auf seine beiden ohnmächtigen Freunde. "Ash! Conner!"

Im nächsten Moment raste eine geballte Faust auf ihn zu, traf ihn direkt im Gesicht und schickte auch ihn in das Land der Ohnmacht.


End file.
